The Other Potter Redone by leggomygreggo
by xsweetxheartx
Summary: Switched accounts. Am now leggomygreggo. I will write a newer and better version of this story, simply because I forgot about it. I remembered about it and read it, and frankly, it sucks. But I love my idea. So I'm going to redo it.
1. The New Girl

Robyn always thought she was different than her family. They all had blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes while she had red hair and green almond shaped eyes. The only thing that she got out of her family was her height. People were often shocked when they found out who her brother was.  
  
She was sixteen and was finally going to Hogwarts. She had become a model at the age of ten, extremely famous in the Americas, and never had any time for school until now.   
  
"Get up Robyn! It's time for you to go to school!" Her mother came schreeching into her room, opening up her curtains and letting the sun filter through.  
  
Robyn moaned and pulled the blankets above her eyes.  
  
Her mother pulled them right back off. "Oh, no you don't! You only have a half hour and then we have to leave!" Her mother told her.  
  
So Robyn finally got up and stumbled into the bathroom for a shower, but her brother was already in there.  
  
"Wait your turn!" Her brother snarled, shoving her with his shoulder out of the bathroom. Of course, he was prefecting his hair just like every morning.  
  
"Mom! He won't get out of the the bathroom and I need to take a shower!" Robyn shouted down the hall.  
  
"Wait your turn!" Was her mother's reply.  
  
Robyn was never really good at winning fights with her family. She usually got shoved around alot and was usually last at everything like getting the front seat and always having to do the really terrible chores. But she never complained.. she would just get a beating if she did. Sometimes she just thought of running away.. maybe to a friends house or starting up modeling again. But she thought that sooner or later she'd wind up back with her family, so she was stuck there until she turned eighteen, and that was only two years away.  
  
So after her shower, everyone was ready to go and so she and her family went to King's Cross.  
  
"All you need to do, Robyn, is run through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10," Her brother told her.  
  
She gave him a terrified glance.  
  
"Wait!" Robyn's mother called behind her, "Your father told me to tell you that you've been placed into your brother's house, so go along with him and you'll be ok."  
  
"Oh, alright mum," Robyn said, nodding. She felt a little better.  
  
So they both went through the barrier to face a steaming red and black train that read The Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Robyn called after her brother.  
  
"Do you seriously think I want you to follow me around sis?!" He asked rudely.  
  
"Well... what about what mother said-"  
  
"I don't care what she said, you're not tagging along with me!"  
  
So Robyn sighed and got into the train to find a compartment.  
  
I should have known, she thought  
  
At the very end of the train, she found a half-full compartment with some pretty nice looking people in it. There was a tall red headed boy, a bushy brunette girl and a skinny black-haired boy.  
  
"Um.. hello.. may I sit with you?" Robyn asked politely.  
  
They all looked up at her. The red head gulped and blushed and the black-haired boy eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Hello! Of course you can sit with us! What's your name?" The brunette smiled at her kindly.  
  
"I'm Robyn Malfoy.. sorry to bother you.. everywhere else is full..." Robyn smiled at them.  
  
Suddenly, all of their expressions changed immediatly to shocked and stunned.  
  
"What is it?" Robyn asked, confused.  
  
"You're a Malfoy?!" the black-haired boy gasped.  
  
"Well, yes... I guess you know my brother then.." Robyn replied, looking a little embarrased.  
  
"Well, what are your names?" Robyn asked, breaking the stunned silence.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Hermione said, pointing at them.  
  
"Well, hi! This is my first year here.. I'm going into 6th though.. you see, I became a model at the age of ten and had no time for school.. do you guys see spinach in my teeth or something, 'cause you guys look pretty stunned," Robyn said.  
  
"Oh, um.. sorry.. it's just.. wow!" Ron said, looking at her up and down.  
  
Robyn raised an eyebrow, trying hard not to giggle at that.  
  
"You look really familiar.. have I seen you anywhere before?" Harry asked, looking right into her eyes.  
  
"Not unless you read Vogue," Robyn replied. She sat down across from Ron and next to Hermione close to the window.  
  
"You don't look or seem very much like a Malfoy.." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I know.. sometimes I can't help but wonder if I was adopted," Robyn said, but then the laughed nervously, "But I mean, that would be silly to assume."  
  
The three of them exchanged glances as the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Ah, so Robyn, I see you've made some friends," Draco said, glaring at all of them.  
  
"Get lost, Draco," Robyn stood up and glared at her brother.  
  
"Aw, come on, sis, you can't seriously like these people," Draco smirked.  
  
"Trust me, they're alot nicer than anyone else I've met before," Robyn said cooly.  
  
"Well, you're not going to be seeing much of them anymore.. father put you in Slytherin with me," Draco laughed evilly and stepped out of the compartment.  
  
Robyn sat back on the seat, confused.  
  
"What's Slytherin?" She asked Ron.  
  
"Well, uh.. it's a house. There's four in all; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. We're all in Gryffindor. Gryffindor is for brave and kind people, Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, Hufflepuff is for the friendly and joyful, and Slytherin is for the sly and cunning." Ron answered.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to be put in Slytherin. That's where all the darkest wizards go. You-Know-Who went there," Hermione said gravely.  
  
Robyn put her face into her hands.  
  
"Oh no! I don't want to be in Slytherin.. stupid father and his stupid dignity," Robyn said angrily, staring out the window.  
  
Soon after the compartment door slid open again.  
  
"Anything off the trolly, dears?" A plump woman asked, pushing a trolly filled with snacks.  
  
"Yes, please," Harry said, taking quite alot of stuff.  
  
Ron and Hermione started taking snacks from his pile and Robyn tried not to look at it-she didn't have breakfast.  
  
"Help yourself, Robyn, we won't be able to eat it all," Harry said.  
  
"Oh.. thanks," Robyn said, grabbing a chocolate frog just as Ron did.  
  
"Oh, sorry.. go ahead, you take it," Ron said, removing his hand which was on top of Robyn's and ears going red.  
  
"Thanks," Robyn smiled at him.  
  
"So Robyn.. how's life with the Malfoys?" Hermione asked.  
  
Her smile faded, "Oh, it's.. um.." Robyn didn't know what to say so she looked at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said.  
  
"It's ok.." she replied.  
  
An hour later, the train slowed down to a halt.  
  
They all got up, sighing.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later.. I should go and find Draco so I don't get lost..." Robyn said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," They said, just as sad.  
  
"Draco? Where are you? ... There you are, Draco!" Robyn said, catching up to her brother in the crowd.  
  
"I thought I told you not to follow me," Draco said, annoyed.  
  
"You did, but I really don't wanna get lost.." Robyn said.  
  
"Well maybe you should have made Slytherin friends instead of those goody-goody Gryffindors, huh?" Draco muttered, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"If you don't let me walk with you, I can tell all your friends about how you need Fluffles in your arms to get to sleep without having nightmares so that you don't wet the bed," Robyn said, smirking that famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
Draco gulped and said, "Alright, alright.. just don't embarrass me.."  
  
So the large crowd of students made their way up to the castle, through the Oak doors and into the Great Hall. On the way, Robyn couldn't help but notice how many stares she was getting. In the crowd, she would hear, "Isn't that the famous model, Robyn?" or "What's Draco Malfoy doing with her?" or "Woah, who's that?" She just ignored these voices and walked alongside her brother with a content expression on her face.  
  
When she sat down on the Slytherin table, she felt very uncomfortable about her surroundings. Everyone around her was arm-wrestling or cussing.. acting immaturely. When she looked over at the Gryffindor table beside her, she longed to sneak over and sit with her new friends, but she couldn't. She tried hard not to cry as she realized how terrible the next two years were going to be, since she would never get along with the other girls.  
  
After the Sorting Ceremony, a man with a long white beard stood and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am your Headmaster..." The old man spoke.  
  
Robyn drifted off and stared into her golden plate. She saw a perfect reflection of herself.   
  
"Robyn! Robyn!" She heard someone behind her whisper. She tore her eyes away from her familiar reflection and was staring right at Harry.  
  
"Yeah?" She whispered back. His eyes.. nah, he couldn't be.. Robyn thought.  
  
He handed her a note and she put it in her pocket and decided to listen to Dumbledore.  
  
"And so before we move on to the great feast, there is something very important I must do first," Dumbledore announced, a smile forming, "Robyn Malfoy, please stand."  
  
Stunned silence filled the room as Robyn slowly stood. The room erupted with whispers. Things like, "That's Draco's sister?" or "They look nothing alike!"  
  
Robyn couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Now now, everyone, you must be quiet if you want to eat," Dumbledore said and everyone stopped talking, "I would like to say that Robyn was placed into Slytherin by her father's wishes. Now, I have read the rules of the Ministry and it clearly explains that the Headmaster has the right to place his students wherever he sees fit."  
  
At this, Robyn's heart leaped for joy and Dumbledore went on.  
  
"So, if you don't mind Robyn, would you please step up to the Sorting Hat to be placed into your proper house," Dumbledore said.  
  
Robyn was smiling ear to ear now. She looked back at Harry, Ron and Hermione and they were smiling, too.  
  
The Sorting Hat fit her head perfectly, since she was a lot older than the 1st years.  
  
"Hmm.. yes, I definetly think Slytherin is the wrong house for you.. you've had a bad childhood I see.. yes, I know exactly where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted to the whole room and the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers.  
  
Robyn leaped up from the stool and walked down to her fellow Gryffindors. She sat between Ron and Harry with Hermione across from her.  
  
"Father's going to be furious!" Robyn laughed with Hermione.  
  
"Let the Feast Begin!"

They all talked and laughed with each other throughout the feast. When it was time to go to bed, everyone was trying to keep their eyes open. She said goodnight to Harry and Ron and went to bed with Hermione.

"So, Robyn, what do you think of Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"They're nice," Robyn said. She didn't want to tell her she liked Ron, since she could tell Hermione liked him.

"Well, I think Ron likes you," Hermione said, getting serious.

"You think?" Robyn wondered, staring at Hermione.

That night as Robyn slept, a certain red head floated across her mind.


	2. A Howler

Robyn woke up early the next morning as she always does. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered what had happened the night before. It was one of the happiest nights of her life.  
  
The clock on her bedside table read 7:34, so she decided to get up and have breakfast. When she was walking down the steps to the Girl's Dorms, she saw that Ron and Harry were about to leave the Common Room to get breakfast.  
  
"Hey guys!" Robyn said waving and smiling, butterflies beginning to form in her stomach.  
  
Their faces lit up.  
  
"Hey Robyn.. good morning!" Harry greeted, stifling a yawn.  
  
"You too," she said, trying not to show her happiness on her face.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Ron said, gesturing to the portrait hole.  
  
When they went down into the The Great Hall, they saw that there was barely any students there and they were just arriving.  
  
Robyn sat down with Harry and Ron and began to eat her eggs and bacon. However, her breakfast was disturbed by a large, feathery owl.  
  
Ron and Harry gasped in horror at the letter that was dropped on her plate.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robyn asked. Since it was still her 1st year there at Hogwarts, she was still learning about the wonderful new mysterious of magic.  
  
"That," Ron gulped, "... is a Howler."  
  
Harry stared at Robyn with a look of sorriness on his face and warned her, "You'd better open it before it explodes, but brace yourself... you may want to plug your ears."  
  
A rush of embarrassment and fear went through her body as she opened the scarlet letter with trembling fingers.  
  
"ROBYN NARCISSA MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU DISCRACE THE FAMILY NAME?! THE MALFOY BLOOD-LINE HAS BEEN IN SLYTHERIN FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS AND YOU'VE JUST RUINED IT! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER, DRACO? WE'RE COMING EXTREMELY CLOSE TO KICKING YOU TO THE CURB! DON'T EXPECT TO COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!"  
  
Lucious cold and booming voice echoed in Robyn's ears as her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Excuse me," she choked out, running out of the Great Hall and knocking over her goblet doing so.  
  
Ron got up to run after her but Harry stopped him.  
  
"I think it's best for her to be alone right now," Harry said gravely.  
  
Ron and Harry shot daggers at Draco and his friends as they doubled over with laughter.  
  
At 9 o'clock the first bell rang for Transfiguration as Harry and Ron sat at the front of the classroom, looking around for Robyn.  
  
By this point, they started to get worried.  
  
"Man, I hope she's ok... my howler wasn't nearly as bad as that..." Ron said, with a worried glance at Harry.  
  
That class was extremely uncomfortable for the both of them as they couldn't get their minds off Robyn. The whole day was like that; they couldn't find her either when they searched the school for her at lunch.  
  
At 6 o'clock that afternoon, however, when Harry and Ron were completing their homework in the common room, they looked up to find a red-nosed, puffy-eyed Robyn.  
  
"Oh dear, Robyn... are you ok?" Ron gasped, relieved she finally showed up but scared at the same time. He got up and walked over to her, staring hard at her.  
  
"Yeah.. I'll be fine... don't worry about me," Robyn sniffed, forcing a smile.  
  
Ron couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Are you seriously ok? That Howler was pretty harsh," Harry said, appearing behind Ron and putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for caring, but seriously I'm ok," she laughed uncomfortably, trying not to cry again since they brought it up.  
  
Robyn rested her head on Ron's shoulder. She had been crying for 3 straight hours and spent the rest of the day with Moaning Myrtle (it was someone she could trust talking to) and was really tired. He patted her back.  
  
"Alright... well, we'll show you your homework for you," Harry said.  
  
That night, Robyn lay awake, the loud and terribly cold voice of her father still ringing in her ears as she rolled down her sleeves...  
  
She didn't sleep at all that night. 


	3. Divination

It was 6:30 in the morning and Ron awoke with a start. It appeared that Neville had fallen off his bed. It seemed like no one else had awoken; Ron wasn't a heavy sleeper.  
  
Ron sighed and turned over in his bed and thought about Robyn and everything that's happened in only two days. Her eyes were so familiar to him... he just couldn't quite figure out who else they belonged to...  
  
At 7 o'clock he decided to get up and have an early breakfast. As he was walking down the steps of the Boy's Dorms, he saw Robyn opposite him descending the Girl's Dorm steps. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Hey Ron! You're up early," Robyn said, surprisingly cheerfully at that time of morning. She put a spell on her to make her seem like she slept 10 hours. She found it in her book.  
  
"Yeah... Neville fell of his bed and it woke me up," Ron said, yawning, "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I always am," Robyn explained, "It's hard for me to sleep past 7.. it's like there's an alarm going off in my brain..." Robyn laughed at that.  
  
"That must be great," Ron said sarcastically, "All right, let's get some breakfast... I'm starving!"

They climbed through the portait hole and made their way down the corridor.

"So, where's Hermione these days?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh... she actually went up to seventh year... there was no sense in her taking 6th year 'cause she'd already taught herself all she needed to know last year," Robyn said, "She's so smart... not like me..." She looked at her feet as they walked down a corridor.  
  
"I'm sure you're smart," Ron reassured her, "It's just Hermione was gifted that way. Comparing smartness with Hermione is like comparing hugeness with Hagrid.  
  
That made Robyn laugh a little.  
  
As they were walking down the marble staircase to The Great Hall, they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
They all stopped suddenly.  
  
"Robyn and Weasley?" Draco said, a bit surprised, "If father saw you with him, Robyn, you'd get such a great beating... I think I'll tell him!"  
  
He grinned evilly as he saw them both glare at them.  
  
"God, he's so horrible," Robyn said to Ron.  
  
"I know... it's hard to believe you're related..." Ron said.  
  
Robyn smiled and laughed and that made Ron grin in satisfaction.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," Ron said.

-------------------

"Alright, time for my first day of classes," Robyn said, laughing.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah... you'd better follow us... Hogwarts is very confusing," Harry said as the three of them made their way to Divination.  
  
"So, what's Divination like?" Robyn asked.  
  
"It's the most boring subject in the world," Ron said. Harry agreed.  
  
Robyn looked puzzled.  
  
"But isn't Divination all about looking into the future with tea-leaves and crystal balls and stuff?"  
  
"Exactly," Harry pointed out.  
  
"But what's wrong with that? It sounds like fun!" Robyn said.

She, Harry and Ron took a seat at an empty table.

"Hello! May I sit with you guys?" A small brunette appeared.

"Of course!" Robyn said, "Pull up a seat."  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling, "I'm Laura Claveau, by the way."

"Wait... didn't you get sorted this year?" Ron asked.

"Yeah... I transfered here from Canada," Laura replied.

Laura was a very talkative girl. She kept on asking Robyn questions. She seemed very friendly.  
  
Ten minutes later, class started.(A/N: Professer Trelawny's the teacher... Firenze didn't become teacher in my story!)  
  
Robyn looked around and saw that everyone around her was slouched over, obviously looking very bored and unhappy about his class. Perhaps a bit annoyed by it.  
  
As Professor Trelawny gave her long speech about what they were going to do that year, Robyn suddenly caught her eye.  
  
"Oh! It looks like we have a new student this year," Professor Trelawny said and Ron and Harry snapped to attention, "Miss... don't tell me... Malfoy?"  
  
She looked Robyn up and down and then looked to Draco and seemed confused.  
  
"Yeah, I know... sad isn't it? How could anyone believe we're related?" Draco said in his cold drawl, "I mean look how much better I look? You'd think she was a Potter."  
  
Draco's friends laughed at that and he looked very smug.  
  
Robyn scowled at that and Harry glared at him.  
  
_Wait a minute... that's who the eye's belong too!_ Ron thought to himself, _Nah, it can't be... Robyn related to my best friend... that's silly. _He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Alright class, settle down... it's time to gaze into your crystal balls! And remember... look into the beyond!" Trelawny said mystically.  
  
Harry and Ron stared blankly at it with their elbows on the table and their heads in their hands.  
  
"Oh, come on, guys... have a little faith in seeing something," Robyn said, squinting her eyes and looking around the crystal ball.  
  
"See anything, dear?" Trelawny asked.  
  
Robyn jumped, startled at the cooky voice behind her.  
  
"Um... well... I see a very foggy image... it looks like a forest... and the moon's out... and it seems to me like I'm running through it or something," Robyn mumbled quietly.  
  
"Ahh.. very good, dear... do you feel lost at the moment? Like you don't belong?" Trelawny asked Robyn, looking at her as if she were fragile and was trying not to brake her with her eyes.  
  
"Well... um... I guess with my family I do," Robyn said shyly. After she realized that she shouldn't have shared that piece of information. People were feeling sorry for her enough. She didn't like it.  
  
"Ah! Of course! You're going to find a very big piece of information early November that's going to change your life for the better... or for the worse," Trelawny said, and glided onto the next cyrstal ball.  
  
Robyn looked worriedly into the crystal ball.  
  
"Is Professor Trelawny usually write about those things?" Robyn asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah... all the time..." Harry said.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm fine! I'm just shocked," Robyn said, a little too offensively.  
  
Ron looked a bit taken aback.  
  
"I'm sorry... I just don't like it when people treat me like a little girl... I'm not that sensitive," Robyn said, beginning to feel sad. This was going to be a very long two months.

Alright! Finished another one! Please let me know if you think these chapters should be longer... I'd be happy to change that! It'd take up less room on my computer anyways... lol... anyone guess what the big change is yet? Read on to find out!


	4. A Cinderella Story

The sun peaked through the blood red curtains as Robyn smiled to herself when she looked at her clock. 9:03. Finally, she had slept in.  
  
In 57 minutes, she and Ron would be going to Hogsmeade.   
  
One month had she been at Hogwarts, and already did she feel happier than she's ever felt... even when modeling. She finally felt like she belonged. Her friends, Harry, Ron and Laura were so nice to her... the nicest people, she's ever met. She had also made the Quidditch team - chaser. She wasn't the best at it, her hands seemed to tremble whenever she got the ball, but they needed someone. Besides, she has a pretty good throw for a model.  
  
So she got up, took a shower and stood in front of her dresser in a towel, trying to decide what to wear... she didn't have that much time.  
  
"Hmm... tank or T?" Robyn said to herself.  
  
"It's too cold to wear one or the other... so definetly a T with your pink coral sweater."  
  
Laura appeared behind her.  
  
"Oh! Good morning... yeah, you're right," Robyn quickly picked out some tight jeans, her light pink sweater and a T and hurried to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
After she finished, she put on a small amount of make-up and used a spell on her hair to make perfectly tousled. She looked like a red haired Katy Rose.   
  
"Ready for your date, I see," Laura said, looking her up and down, "Erm... Robyn... there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Robyn nodded and sat down.  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Draco," she said.  
  
Robyn's eyes went wide.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH MY BROTHER?!" she shrieked.  
  
Laura flinched. She didn't know Robyn could yell like that.  
  
"Sorry, but... I couldn't help it... he's so hot!" Laura said, turning pink.  
  
"Could you please remember that's my evil brother you're talking about? The one I've fought with and grew up with?" Robyn said, getting a little freaked out.  
  
"Yeah... but he's such a good kisser!" Laura said, giggling, "Anyways, we'd better get down there."  
  
"But you're still in your pj's," Robyn said.  
  
"Don't worry... I have it all under control," Laura smirked.  
  
With one wave of her wand, she completly changed. She had dark make-up, black tips on her hair, a green tank top and a short black mini-skirt.  
  
"Oh my god, Laura... you're gonna freeze!" Robyn exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah... but it's worth seeing Draco druel all over me... now come on, we have to be there in 10 minutes.  
  
So Robyn and Laura made their way to the Entrance Hall.  
  
Robyn walked gracefully down the steps towards Ron, who had his back facing her.  
  
"Ready to go?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
He looked over his shoulder. When he saw her, he gasped and turned all the way around. Robyn giggled when she heard him gulp.  
  
"Robyn... you look... great," Ron's ears turned scarlet.  
  
"Thanks," she said, turning red, "So do you."  
  
He was wearing tight-fitted sweater that brought out his muscles from Quidditch and baggy jeans. His hair was raggedy and red and looked like he hacked at it himself. It looked great.  
  
"You'll never guess who-" they both started at the same time and chuckled.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Ron asked her.  
  
"You'll never guess who Laura's going out with," Robyn said, a freaked out expression on her face.  
  
"Who? Your brother?" Ron snorted.  
  
Robyn's face kept serious.  
  
Ron's eyes went wide like hers had when Laura told her.  
  
"You're kidding!" Ron said, trying not to smile as Robyn thought it was the grossest thing in the world.  
  
"Alright, kids, follow me," Filch sneered, and everyone followed.  
  
Ron took Robyn's hand and they walked with the rest of the crowd. Robyn smiled and blushed at that and that made Ron turn scarlet as well.  
  
"Well, you'll never guess who Harry's going out with," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Who?" Robyn gasped, shocked.  
  
"My sister, Ginny," Ron said, grinning even wider.  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Robyn said, laughing.  
  
"He's the #1 person I'd want Ginny to go out with!" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah... isn't it strange that both of our siblings got together with our best friends?" Robyn pointed out.  
  
"Yeah it is... everyone's paired off!" Ron said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were in Hogsmeade and drinking butterbeers.  
  
Ron couldn't believe how much he liked Robyn. She was so much like Harry, it was starting to scare him. But that was a good thing... Harry's his best friend. And as crazy as it was, it was like staring at Harry's eyes when he stared into Robyn's.   
  
For 6 hours, they walked around Hogwarts, looking at the strange things each shop had.   
  
Finally, they stopped when they saw a large movie theater.  
  
"Oh, why don't we see a movie?" Ron suggested.  
  
"That would be great!" Robyn replied.  
  
"Hmm... which one should we see?" he asked.  
  
"Um... we could see A Cinderella Story... if that's ok with you," she said.  
  
Ron thought for a minute. A Cinderella Story was a chick flick... which meant making out.  
  
"Sounds good," he said quickly. (A/N: He's a guy, so therefore he thinks like one!)  
  
While they waited for the movie to start, they talked about school.  
  
"I can't believe how good you are at Divination... you're the best student! And you got Harry and me to take it seriously and that's saying something," Ron said.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Hey look, the movie's starting," Ron whispered.  
  
About half-way into the movie, Ron looked over at Robyn. The light only coming from the movie seemed to illuminate her face and make it look even more beautiful than it already was. Her skin looked youthful and perfect and her eyes stood out more than anything. He still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend.  
  
Robyn saw Ron looking at her and smiled.   
  
"Sorry... I couldn't stop looking at you," Ron said, thinking that it probably sounded a little freaky to her.  
  
She looked at him and said while giggling, "Is there something on my face?"   
  
"No... it's just," Ron hesitated for a moment, nervousness running through him like never before, "I still can't believe you're my girlfriend." He went a deep shade of scarlet at that.  
  
"I'm you're girlfriend because I like you," Robyn said, trying not to turn red and failing, "and I like you because you were the first person in my life that likes me. You're a really great guy... you just can't see it yet." Those words rolled off Robyn's tongue naturally... she felt like she'd been saving up to say that.  
  
They were an inch away from each other now. Ron could feel her breath against his skin and smell her rosy scent. She finally placed her lips upon his, surprising him.  
  
Slowly, all the butterflies flew out of his stomach and were replaced with a content feeling. After around twenty seconds, they finally broke apart, since they were humans and needed to breathe.  
  
"I love you, Ron," Robyn whispered in his ear, surprising herself with those words.  
  
"I-I love you too," was Ron's reply.  
  
Suddenly they heard giggling behind them. Harry and Ginny.  
  
The two red heads went a deep shade of red.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Watching you guys make out," Ginny said, both of them trying to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Oh, but don't be embarrassed! We think it's cute!" Harry smiled. He had his arm around Ginny.  
  
Ron and Robyn turned around; Ron looked mortified.  
  
"My sister just watched me kissing you... how weird is that?" Ron said.  
  
Robyn laughed and said, "At least it wasn't Draco and Laura behind us."  
  
So, for the rest of the movie, Ron had his arm around Robyn and they began to kiss again, forgetting about Harry and Ginny.  
  
When the movie ended, Ron and Robyn decided to get a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. But of course, they hardly touched their butterbeers.  
  
"Oh! Look who it is! My sister making out with a Weasley! Father would love to see that!" Draco said coldly.  
  
Laura was wrapped around one of his arms, a large Slytherin cloak wrapped around her, obviously Draco's.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy," Ron snarled.  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Weasel. My father could get you expelled," Draco said smugly.  
  
Robyn stared at Laura in disbelief. Why wasn't she sticking up for her? But all Laura did was look at the both of them as if they were scum she wiped off her shoe.  
  
"Come on, Robyn, let's go," Ron said. So they both stormed out of the pub.  
  
"Thanks for the free full butterbeers!" Draco called after them.  
  
"What the hell happened to Laura?" Robyn wondered out loud.  
  
"Yeah, I know... it's almost as if he's got Laura under some kind of a spell," Ron said.  
  
They walked up the stairs and into the common room and sat on the couch by the fireplace by 7 o'clock. Everyone seemed to be still at Hogsmeade.  
  
Robyn yawned, staring into the fireplace. It had been a long day.  
  
"Robyn," Ron said, breaking the sleepy silence, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did," she said, making Ron smile, "Sure."  
  
"Did you... ever like Harry?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
Robyn just stared at him while he waited for an answer.  
  
"Ron, of course not! Ever since I met you on the train I've had feelings for you. I thought you were so witty and funny and cute... I was like a giddy little first year," Robyn said, smiling and remembering all of it.  
  
Ron returned the smile.  
  
"I remember when I first met you... I remember the one thought that popped into my head when I realized it.. I wish you were mine... I felt so stupid... I thought I didn't have a chance with you," Ron said, as always, ears red, "But now I know anything's possible."  
  
They kissed for a brief moment and Ron lied down on the couch and wrapped Robyn in his arms. He couldn't remember when he'd been this happy.  
  
Slowly but peacefully, the couple drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	5. The Dream

Alright, I know that the last chapter was extremely "lovey dovey" and all, but I promise to make the next chapters both funny and dramatic without all the "I love you's" and the kisses.  
  
Ok, now down to business.  
  
Robyn sat on the couch with her boyfriend, Ron, as all of her friends around were talking and laughing together. It was October 31st and she still hadn't forgotten the thing Trelawny predicted. As she stared into the fireplace, watching the flames dance, she went over everything that has happened in her mind. Laura was still her best friend. She was caught in the broom shed with him, making out, by Snape only one month into the relationship. Of course, Snape owled Draco's father and Draco was never allowed to see her again.  
  
"Robyn!" Ron practically shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Robyn tore her eyes away from the fire to Ron's soft brown eyes.  
  
"I said your name like 6 times!" Ron said, "Are you ok?" He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... just thinking," Robyn said, smiling to stop Ron from worrying.  
  
"We were just talking about how nice it's been with you here," Ron said in a caring way.  
  
"Oh... thanks guys!" Robyn said to everyone, turning pink.  
  
There was a baby crying somewhere.  
  
"Who is this?" a cold drawl said.  
  
"I don't know... maybe we should just leave her here," a deep and dumb-sounding voice replied.  
  
"But why didn't Voldemort kill this one? Why is she here?"  
  
"Well, you can just kill her now," the deep voice suggested.  
  
"Don't be stupid! The ministry can find out if I've done an Unforgivable Curse," the cold drawl snapped.  
  
An image came into view.  
  
It looked like a baby's room, except it was burned with ash all over and a wall had collapsed.  
  
"Well... what do we do with her?" the deep voice belonged to a very large man with gorilla arms and short brown hair.  
  
"Let me take care of that... and you go find Voldemort. Tell him I'm dealing with... unfinished business," the cold voice belonged to a very tall man with long, silvery-blonde hair.  
  
"Alright, Malfoy... but be careful... she might be dangerous like the other one," the large man said, then disappeared.  
  
Robyn awoke with sweat all over her face and sat up quickly. Suddenly everything made sense.  
  
She rushed down the Girl's Dorm steps and was half-way up the Boy's steps when suddenly she fell. It turned into a ramp!  
  
She grabbed her tawny owl, Athena.  
  
"Alright, Athena. Please go into the Boy's Dorm and peck on Harry's head for me and wake him up? Make him follow you down here, too," Robyn instructed her beautiful brown owl.  
  
"Where the hell are you-" Harry was stumbling down the staircase in only pajama bottoms, rubbing his head. He stopped suddenly and saw Robyn standing there in her night robe, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Harry gasped, not caring that she saw him half-naked and ran over to her.   
  
"You may want to sit down for this," Robyn said, taking a seat next to Harry as he slowly sat on the leather sofa.  
  
"And then the large man disappeared," Robyn finished telling Harry her dream.  
  
"So that means... you're not related to the Malfoys at all. You're my sister.. that's great!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"No, it's not," Robyn said, getting a little angry now, "It means that the night Voldemort attacked us, Lily only tried to protect you... not me! If Voldemort had checked up the stairs to our bedroom, I'd be dead right now." She choked out the last bit.  
  
"Oh, Robyn... I'm sorry-" Harry started.  
  
"Save it!" Robyn yelled. She darted out the common room.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron appeared behind the sofa, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
"It's Robyn... she's not related to the Malfoys," Harry said, it all sinking in, "She's my sister." He suddenly felt a stab of guilt.  
  
"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, sitting in an armchair.  
  
Harry told Ron what Robyn told him.  
  
"Well, where is she?" Ron asked, looking around the common room.  
  
"She... she ran off," Harry said, angrily whiping away forming tears. And he thought he had it bad.  
  
"Well let's go after her then!" Ron screamed.  
  
They suddenly ran out of the common room and looked wildly around. Just as they were beginning to lose hope, a blood-curling scream came from outside.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and gulped in fear.  
  
"Robyn!" they both exclaimed.  
  
And so they raced out of the castle and ran for the forest. 


	6. The Truth

Ron and Harry ran as fast as they could out of the castle and into the grounds, the only light from the moon and stars in the sky. Harry still had only his pajama bottoms on and Ron was in a shirt and boxers, but they didn't care. When they got into the forest, they heard another terrifying scream.  
  
"Help!" it was definetly a girl.  
  
"ROBYN!" Ron yelled.  
  
"HELP!" she screamed.  
  
"Over there!" Harry said, pointing deeper into the forest to their left.  
  
20 excruciating seconds passed, while Ron kept yelling out and hearing a reply.  
  
Suddenly, they saw a clearing. Robyn had apparently ran into Grawp and was on the ground, crouched behind a bush.  
  
"Grawp, NO!" Harry yelled.  
  
The giant turned his ugly head and headed towards Harry as Ron ran for Robyn.  
  
"Holy crap, Robyn, are you ok?" Ron gasped, seeing the scrapes and bruises all over her body. Her robe was ripped across her upper back.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Robyn sobbed, embarrassed and ashamed, "I don't know why I even ran out here... I didn't know where I was going... I just wanted to get away."  
  
"It's ok, Robyn, "Ron said, tears forming in his own eyes, "Just please don't do that again."  
  
Harry got Grawp calmed down by then and walked over to Ron and Robyn who were in a tight hug.  
  
"So, now it all makes sense," Ron said, looking between Harry and Robyn.  
  
"Yeah... I can't believe you're actually my brother!" Robyn sniffed, laughing and smiling at Harry.  
  
"I know... I'm so happy I'm not alone!" Harry laughed with her, "And now you don't have to go back to the Malfoy's!"  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to come and live with you!" she said, hugging him.  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment. That meant he wouldn't have to be alone at his Aunt and Uncle's house. He finally had someone to talk to when he felt angry or upset.  
  
"Alright, let's go back to the castle," Ron said after they parted.  
  
Robyn put each arm around her boyfriend and brother. The two people she loved the most in the world and she'd only known them for 2 months. She couldn't believe how much everything's changed... Professor Trelawny was right.   
  
When they got back to the castle, Robyn fell asleep in her nice, warm bed in only minutes after kissing Ron goodnight.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry whispered in his four-poster to Ron who was beside him in his own bed, "You awake?"  
  
"Mmm hmm..." Ron whispered back, propping himself on his elbow to face Harry, "What's up?"  
  
"I think Robyn might be in danger," Harry winced.  
  
"What? Why?" Ron replied, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.  
  
Harry leaned in closer, to make sure no one could hear if they were awake, "Voldemort will soon find out about Robyn... about how she's a Potter... I think he might try to kill her as well as me."  
  
Ron's face fell. That ruined his chances of sleeping.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry apologized, not needing to, "I know you care about her alot."  
  
"Yeah.. it's not your fault," Ron sighed, "We'll worry about it in the morning."  
  
The next morning on a Sunday, Ron and Harry met Robyn in the Common Room. She was with Laura and Ginny, telling them that she and Harry were related and about what happened in the forest. They were both completely shocked at the news.  
  
"Do you want to tell her?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"No, you go ahead," Ron said, nodding, "After all, she is your sister."  
  
Harry to a deep breath and sat beside Robyn saying, "Hey, Robyn... there's something you should know."  
  
Robyn's head spun around to face Harry.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked, flashing a smile.  
  
"Um... this is going to be really shocking," Harry said, messing up his words. Robyn's smile faded and Ron, who was on the other side of her, squeezed her shoulder in comfort as Harry continued, "You're going to be in great danger soon, Robyn. Voldemort will soon find out that you're a Potter and he's going to try to kill you like he's doing to me, especially now that he's returned to full power."  
  
"What? Oh my god," Robyn said, looking around at her friends, "You're right." She swallowed her tears. She'd learned this when modeling in America: Everything was two-sided. You had to be ready to take the good with the bad. The happy with the sad. The confidence with the doubt.  
  
"Maybe we should go tell Dumbledore about this," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Robyn said, getting up, "See you later, guys."  
  
So they both headed to Dumbledore's office awkwardly.  
  
"Look Robyn, I know this is going to suck with Voldemort after us and all," Harry suddenly said, "But I want you to know that I'll always be there to protect you from him."  
  
Robyn smiled, "Thanks, Harry. That means alot."  
  
"After all, you are my sister," Harry said, "And you're the only decent family member I have left."  
  
"Wait... who do you live with?" Robyn said suspiciously.  
  
"Well... they're our Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley Dursley. They've been really cruel to me too," Harry said, watching Robyn's face fall yet again, "But I'm sure we'll be fine. As long as we're both there for each other to talk to."  
  
"Yeah... however mean they are, I'm sure they're not as abusive as the Malfoys," Robyn snorted.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed as they stopped in front of the statue with the gargoyle.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered they didn't know the password, so he started guessing.  
  
"Sherbert Lemon, Cockroach Clusters, Sugar Quills," Harry guessed randomly.  
  
"Er.. have you gone insane or something, Harry?" Robyn said, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm trying to guess the password," Harry said, looking frustratedly at the gargoyle.  
  
"Just let us through!" Robyn nearly yelled at it.  
  
To their surprise, the gargoyle finally leaped aside and let them through.  
  
"Huh.. that's odd," Harry said, scratching his head.  
  
Before they could knock on Dumbledore's door, Dumbledore said, "Come in."  
  
"How did you know we were coming?" Robyn asked after they stepped inside the circular room.  
  
"I could hear you two yelling at my gargoyle, that's how," Dumbledore said, smirking.  
  
"Oh.. sorry," Harry said. Robyn nodded sheepishly.  
  
"It's fine. I decided to let you guys in finally, since I was afraid you'd both start kicking it in frustation," Dumbledore said.  
  
They couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Professor, there's something important we need to tell you," Harry said.  
  
"Please sit," Dumbledore said without expression changed, gesturing to the empty armchairs in front of his desk.  
  
Robyn explained the dream she had the night before, leaving out the part where she ran off into the forest.  
  
"So do you think Voldemort might be after Robyn as well?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Dumbledore said gravely, "Now, Robyn, you must be very careful about not running into any danger. We need to change your name in the school to Robyn Potter, of course, and even though this isn't safe, we must contact the Malfoys and tell them that you have gone to your rightful parents. That means Mr. Malfoy will have to tell Voldemort why his "daughter" isn't with him sooner or later, and he will tell Voldemort about you being a Potter. I suggest to stick with someone wherever you go, even in the school. Someone you can trust to protect you."  
  
"Alright, Professor. I understand," she said. She smiled at Harry when he said to be around someone that would protect her.  
  
"Good day, then, you two," Dumbledore said.  
  
"You too Professor, and thanks."  
  
They walked back to the Common Room in silence. When they got there, they told Ron, Laura and Ginny everything that was going on. Afterwards, they decided to go to Hogsmeade to get their minds off Voldemort for a while. At 9 o'clock that night, they walked back to the castle.  
  
"Robyn? Could you follow me for a minute?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure." They both stopped walking.  
  
"Alright, now I need you to wear this blindfold," Ron said, holding up a blue handkerchief.  
  
"Um.. ok.." Robyn said, facing the other way so he could tie it on her.  
  
"What are they doing?" Ginny wondered aloud.  
  
"Ron's surprising her," Harry laughed.  
  
Everyone raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Wow, that's nice," Laura said.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Robyn laughed as Ron took her hand and led her to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Stopping in front of the broom closet, Robyn heard Ron rummaging through something.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see," Ron said, grinning ear to ear.   
  
He took out Harry's broom, his firebolt. He'd let Ron borrow it for the special occasion. Finally, Ron took off the blindfold.  
  
She gasped when she saw what was in Ron's hands. A firebolt and a bouqet of a dozen red roses.  
  
"Oh, Ron, they're beautiful!" she said, smiling and sniffing the roses. She hugged Ron, trying not to squash them.  
  
"Guess where I'm taking you?" Ron said, happy that she was happy.  
  
"Where?" Robyn said, loving every minute of this.  
  
"On a moon-light broomstick ride!" Ron said gleefully.  
  
"Oh my god! Thank-you!" Robyn exclaimed, setting the roses down in the stands and rushed into Ron's arms.   
  
Ron picked her up and spun around once. They both mounted the broom with Robyn in the front. They soared over the forest, sweeped down to the lake and skimmed the water, and weaved in between the towers of Hogwarts. Robyn felt so secure in Ron's arms when they flew around the grounds. After about two hours of freedom, they finally circled downwards to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Ron, you have no clue how happy this has made me," Robyn said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Those were the best two hours of my life."  
  
She pressed her lips against his and they kissed the most passionately they'd ever had. When she got her roses from the stands, they headed back to the castle, hand in hand. When they got back to the common room, Robyn rolled up her sleeves from an old habit.

"I love you," Robyn whispered in Ron's ear and kissed him softly, "Good night, Ron."

Ron watched her go up the steps. Then he saw something extremely shocking displayed upon Robyn's wrists.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, too much throw-uppy lovey dovey stuff. But something very dramatic did happen! So please R&R, as always. And I hope you like it!


	7. And The Lies

A/N: Alright... well, I know the review history isn't great at all... but I'll just keep writing anyways for the people that want me to. And thanks for the criticism... it hurts, but it helps. =) Promise this is the last chapter where I put romance in;).  
  
The next morning, Ron got up and ready quickly, wanting to confront Robyn about what he saw on her wrists. He didn't see her in the common room, neither did he see her at breakfast.  
  
"Man, where is she?" Ron said angrily to himself. _Probably adding more to her arms,_ a nasty voice answered at the back of his head.  
  
He slowly made his way to Transfiguration, stopping every now and then to check the empty classrooms. He took the long way to look in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, having no luck of seeing her there, only hearing Myrtle's deranged sobs echoing all over the bathroom.  
  
_In the U-bended pipes again,_ Ron thought, rolling his eyes. (A/N: Or S-bend... it changes in the books!)  
  
When he stepped into Professor McGonagall's class, he saw, to his surprise, Robyn Potter.  
  
"Robyn! Thank god you're here!" Ron rushed over and gave her a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
  
She looked at him funny.  
  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Robyn said, confused at Ron's expression, "Er- are you ok, Ron?"  
  
"Um... I need to talk to you about-" Ron was cut off by the first bell.  
  
"About what?" Robyn asked.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say what, but was cut of by the Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Good morning, students," McGonagall said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," the class replied dully.  
  
"Ok... so for this class, I thought I'd teach you all the spell that transforms desks into horses," McGonagall began.  
  
"Alright, Robyn," Ron whispered, ignoring McGonagall, "I want to talk to you about what's on your wrists."  
  
Robyn was suddenly overwhelmed with all kinds of thoughts swarming around her head. How does he know? Does he still love me? Does he think I'm insane? Will I have to live with the Malfoys now?  
  
"Mr. Weasley! If I were you I'd pay close attention to this," McGonagall said sternly, "Considering your marks so far."  
  
Ron felt a stab of annoyance.  
  
"Alright, now get into the pairs you're usually in and imagine in your heads seeing a living, breathing horse in front of you," Mcgonagall instructed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Robyn whispered fiercely, temper flaring.  
  
"I'm talking about..."Ron paused, trying to pull down Robyn's sleeve while she attempted to stop him. Since he has much more strength, he succeeded, "this!"   
  
Eight red horizontal scars shone upon her quivering white wrist. Robyn's eyes filled with tears as she tore her arm away from Ron's weakened grip.  
  
"Ron, I... you have to believe me-" Robyn started.  
  
"Save it," Ron muttered, his head down.  
  
She ran out of the classroom in tears without asking permission. McGonagall creased her eyebrows as she watched her go.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what's going on?" McGonagall asked, walking briskly to his desk and lowering her head to his level.  
  
"Nothing, Professor," Ron said, refusing to raise his head and allow her to see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
After Transfiguration, Ron decided to skip his next class and search for Robyn. First he looked into the haunted Girl's washroom, unfortunately not finding Robyn and looked for her in the Quidditch Pitch, hoping to find her there, but not succeeding. Just as he gave up hope and began to walk back to the Greenhouses for class, he spotted a figure under the willow tree by The Great Lake. Relief washed over him as he sprinted for the tree. She was throwing rocks into the water, not caring about the creatures being harmed in it with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Robyn!" Ron laid a hand on her shoulder and turned to face her.  
  
"What do you want?" Robyn spat, more tears streaming down her face. Even though she was crying, she seemed absolutely furious.  
  
"I want to know why you... why you scarred yourself," Ron said, fighting with the words as she threw another rock , hitting the squid that was at the surface of the water, "Was it because of me?"  
  
"Ron, of course it wasn't because of you! You're the thing that made me stop! For you're information, these stopped 2 months ago! The last time I did it was when I got that Howler!" she screamed, letting all her hidden emotions out in the open.  
  
"But why?" Ron barely whispered, "Why would you want to?"  
  
"Ron, don't you see?! I thought you, of all people, would understand! I had no point of living before! No friends or family to trust, no more modeling for me to do!" she screamed, quieter this time, "I wanted nothing more than to just lie down and die." She stopped for a moment to angrily wipe away her tears and breathe properly, then continued, "But then I got to know you and everyone else, and I felt the happiest I've ever felt in my entire life. So I hid the scars and swore to myself I'd never do it again. And I won't," she stopped again and Ron rubbed her shoulder.   
  
"Alright. Well, you know that everyone here loves you very much," Ron said, smiling, "Especially me."  
  
Robyn smiled back at him and said, "I love you so much... thank you."  
  
They hugged for quite a while as Robyn cried on his shoulder. When they parted, they started to walk back to the castle in silence.  
  
Robyn felt like she was making a big deal out of nothing. When they got back to the common room (without getting caught), the bell rang.  
  
"Ron?" Robyn asked him, voice working properly, "I know I've kind of been the center of attention these past two days, and it's not fair to you and everyone if they have to worry about me all the time. And I really want it to stop."  
  
Ron smiled, "Ok." (A/N: There you go. All fixed.)  
  
When they started to walk down the hall to lunch, Ron suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Hey, I know!" he exclaimed, "Why don't you come to Grimmauld Place for Christmas? All of us are going there, and plus my family can meet you."  
  
Robyn's face lit up, "Ron, that would be awesome!"  
  
When they got into The Great Hall, Harry, Ginny and Laura were already there.  
  
"Hey guys!" Robyn said.  
  
They all looked completely surprised to see her, especially in such a happy mood since he stormed out of first period in tears.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" Laura asked.  
  
Ron and Robyn looked at each other, able to read each other's faces.  
  
"We just decided to take a break," Robyn lied.  
  
"So we just sat by lake for two periods," Ron added.  
  
"And snogged?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron gave him a little shove and he and Robyn tucked in for lunch. As Robyn was eating her soup, she saw that Ron wasn't touching his. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring right at Hermione, who was talking and laughing with her new 7th year friends. This left her with an uneasy feeling all day.  
  
When Robyn got back to the common room after Astrology, she went looking for Ron, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked for him in the library, by the lake and checked with Hagrid, but he was nowhere to be seen. She decided to just forget about it and told herself that she was worrying too much and started on her DADA homework that Harry told her in Charms.  
  
Around 6 o'clock when she was just completing her nastily long Potions essay, she felt a kiss on her cheek and jumped.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Ron said after laughing.  
  
Robyn breathed out a sigh of relief, "No, you just surprised me."  
  
"Sure I did," Ron smiled and took a seat next to her, "Finishing the essay, I see."  
  
"Yeah," Robyn said. Her smile faded as she said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron said, apparently thinking of something, "Oh... I had..er-detention."  
  
Robyn's face fell, "Oh."

She could tell he was lying to her. But why?  
  
For the next six weeks, Robyn could see a change in Ron. He kept disappearing, then hiding his ears with his hair. But Robyn just ignored this. If something was up, Ron would tell her. Wouldn't he?  
  
But before they knew it, it was Christmas holidays and they were on the train to the King's Cross.  
  
"I can't wait for you to meet my parents!" Ron exclaimed, "They're going to love you!"  
  
Robyn smiled at him, "Yeah... I can't wait either."  
  
"But whatever you do, Robyn," Harry warned, "Do NOT take any candy from Fred and George if they offer you some."  
  
They all laughed except Robyn.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just trust us," Ginny chuckled.  
  
About half way there, Ron stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Robyn asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, um.. bathroom," Ron muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"Why is he lying like that?" Robyn wondered out loud after he left.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said.  
  
They all had sorry looks on their faces for Robyn.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's nothing," Ginny said comfortingly, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah..." Robyn said, looking at the floor.  
  
After fifteen long minutes, Ron finally came back, pink-eared.

_So that's what he was hiding before,_ Robyn thought, looking at Ron suspiciously.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Robyn asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"Hmm..?" Ron asked, coming back to reality, "Oh, um.. I was just... Malfoy cornered me, that's all."

He was a really bad liar.

---

"Hey, mum," Ron greeted, getting a big kiss on the cheek from his mother and going red.  
  
"Oh, Ronald! Who's this?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, looking at Robyn.  
  
"Oh, that's my girlfriend, Robyn Potter," Ron smiled.  
  
Robyn smiled at Mrs. Weasley, "It's very nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Oh, the pleasure's all mine!" she said, hugging her.  
  
"Well, Ronald, she's beautiful!" she said happily, "Wait-you're a _Potter_? Related to Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah," Robyn laughed.  
  
"Well, why haven't I met you before if you're Harry's sister?" she asked.  
  
"Well, um..." Robyn started, looking over at Ron, "You see, I was kind of raised by the Malfoys."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's look changed from excited to concerned, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Robyn said, half-smiling. There was enough people that already felt sorry for her.  
  
"And who's this lovely young lady?" Mr. Weasley came into view, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.  
  
"I'm Robyn Potter, sir. Pleasure to meet you," Robyn said.  
  
"_Potter_?" he said, eyebrows decreasing.  
  
"Yes, I'm Harry's sister," Robyn said, looking at the shocked faces.  
  
"Well, the pleasure's all mine!" Mr. Weasley said, shaking her hand.  
  
"She was raised by the Malfoys, you know," Mrs. Weasley told him.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Weasley had the same concerned look as his wife.  
  
"Robyn, follow me," Ron said, taking her hand, "I'll show you to the rest of my family."  
  
"Ok. See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," she turned her head to Ron's parents and waved as they waved back, "Well, they're very nice parents."  
  
Ron grinned as Fred and George turned and gaped at Robyn.  
  
"Who's _that_?" they said at the same time.  
  
"_That_," Ron said, still grinning, "Is Robyn, my girlfriend."  
  
Fred and George gaped at Ron and said, "You're kidding."  
  
"Not, he's not," Robyn said, "And it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Oh, trust us," Fred laughed.  
  
"The pleasure is all ours," George completed his sentence.  
  
"Would you like a candy?" Fred asked, a sly grin forming.  
  
George nodded, "They're really tasty."  
  
"We made them ourselves." his brother said.  
  
"Er..." Robyn looked at Ron and back, "No thanks. I had enough candy on the train already..."  
  
Then Robyn spotted a very "cool" looking person talking to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, that's my brother Bill," Ron said and they walked over to him, "Hey, Bill."  
  
"Oh, hey Ron," he said carelessly, looking for a second, then facing them.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked, looking her up and down and smiling.  
  
"I'm Robyn Potter," she said, smiling back.  
  
"My sister," Harry added behind him.  
  
"And my girlfriend," Ron said, looking between the two.  
  
"Well, why haven't I met you before?" Bill asked.  
  
"Well, I was actually raised by the Malfoys and was a model for five years and didn't have time for school. I'd only recently found out I was a Potter," Robyn informed him.  
  
"Interesting," Bill said, stroking his chin.  
  
After Robyn was introduced to everyone, they headed back to the cars and drove to Grimmauld Place.  
  
A/N: Alright! The last chapter with gross kissing and "I love you's".. well, maybe not "I love you's", but no more Ron and Robyn's mushy romance talk. And where has Ron been off to lately? And the reason why Robyn isn't so shy anymore is because she kind of opened up and is more comfortable with herself now. If you wanna find out, read and review so I can continue! 


	8. A Nice Little Harmless Game of Quidditch

"So Robyn, what's it like living with the Malfoys?" Fred asked.  
  
They were all sitting in the living room, talking after lunch. It was already a week into the Christmas holidays and Christmas wasn't far away.  
  
"Well, it's definitely the worst thing I've ever experienced," Robyn said with a laugh, "Since their house elf had been freed, I had to do all the chores after I came back from America."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said, turning red.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Harry set him free," Ron said quickly and earning a hit from Harry.  
  
"But it's not that bad... most of the time I locked myself in my room after finishing my chores and wrote poems and stuff and only came out for the bathroom and meals, which I usually cooked," Robyn said, smiling to herself since everyone was dead silent and listening to her only, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never been there to see them practice the Dark Arts. Neither have I ever seen Voldemort."  
  
"It's too bad you didn't find out you were related to Harry sooner," Ron said, "Then you would've come to Hogwarts sooner."  
  
Everyone smiled at them and Robyn swore she saw Hermione's twitch. (A/N: Yes, Hermione came. She didn't sit with all of them on the train, because she'd rather sit with her 7th year friends.)  
  
"How about a round of Quidditch?" Ginny suddenly suggested.  
  
"Alright! You and me be captains. I wanna see who can catch the snitch faster," Harry said.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Hermione said.  
  
The teams turned out like this: Harry's team - Ron; Keeper, George; Beater, Hermione; Chaser. Ginny's team - Charlie; (had to be) Keeper, Fred; Beater, Robyn; Chaser. Bill decided to be the referee.  
  
"Ready everyone?" Bill shouted.  
  
"Ready!" they all shouted back.  
  
Robyn zoomed forward and grabbed the Quaffle quickly as Hermione bashed right into her.  
  
"Watch it!" Hermione screamed and Robyn just ignored her.  
  
She zoomed toward Ron with Hermione on her tail. Just as she was about to throw the Quaffle, she got a big elbow in the stomach by none other than Hermione.  
  
"Hey! That's my job!" George yelled.  
  
Hermione grabbed the Quaffle as Robyn's temper rose and she speeded over to Hermione and took the Quaffle right out of her grip.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione! Get a tighter grip!" Ron shouted.  
  
Robyn threw the Quaffle towards the left goal hoop with her left arm (A/N: I forgot to mention - she's left handed!) out of temper and was too fast for Ron.  
  
Ginny, Charlie and Fred cheered and Hermione scowled as Robyn gave her a look to say, "In your face."  
  
Hermione got the quaffle next, determined to even the score. Robyn followed. Hermione threw the Quaffle quick like a whip for the center goal post and it flew in. Robyn glared at Hermione she grinned in satisfaction. For a half-hour, the game went on like that.   
  
Just as Robyn and Hermione were at each other's throats to the very maximum, Hermione said, "If you're the star chaser, Robyn, shouldn't your team be winning?"  
  
Apparently, Robyn's team was down by ten. Hermione had the quaffle, but not for long. Robyn grabbed Fred's bat and swung right at Hermione's gut. She dropped the quaffle and Robyn caught it. Ron knew better and held up his arms in front of his face as Robyn came speeding towards him. As Robyn was winding up, gathering all her anger into the throw, Hermione came out of nowhere and punched Robyn in the jaw.  
  
Robyn swore and flew straight for Hermione. Blood was pouring out of her mouth. They didn't care that Bill was yelling, "FOUL!" constantly and everyone was shouting at them to stop.   
  
But Robyn still zoomed to Hermione, furious, and grabbed her broom and pulled it from underneath Hermione and grabbed the Quaffle, froze Hermione's broom in the air and charmed Hermione to float up and onto her broom as she was gliding back to Ron.  
  
"You're not aloud to cast charms!" George yelled.  
  
Robyn ignored him and angrily threw the Quaffle, not looking at where Ron was.  
  
SMACK!  
  
The Quaffle hit Ron right in the forehead. He went spiraling down and landed with a thump on the ground.  
  
"Ron! Oh, I'm SO sorry!" Robyn cried, flying wildly to the ground and rushing over to Ron.  
  
"Excellent. You just killed your boyfriend," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
A tear streamed down Robyn's cheek as Ron moaned in pain.  
  
She crouched down and touched Ron's head lightly.  
  
"Ow," Ron said.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry," Robyn whispered.  
  
Her mouth had stopped pouring out blood and all she had were a couple of scratches, her robes torn all over and a small black eye.  
  
"Ron, are you ok?" Hermione rushed over and touched his cheek.  
  
_What the hell do you think you're doing?_ Robyn thought angrily.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked into each other's eyes. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Robyn saw.   
  
"What's going on here?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, of course," Ron said, but his ears were pink.  
  
"I caught it!" Harry suddenly yelled above them.  
  
"Excellent," Hermione said, giving Robyn the same look she gave her a little into the game.

Robyn scowled at her.  
  
"You know, you guys have been way too competitive," George said.  
  
"Yeah, really... you guys need to cool down," Charlie added.  
  
"It's not my fault she had to elbow me in the gut," Robyn snarled.  
  
"But you still didn't have to do everything you did to Hermione," Ron said, "It wasn't nice."  
  
"Oh, you think what she did was nice?!" Robyn half-yelled.  
  
"Well, I just-"  
  
"I can't believe you're taking her side!" she shouted, "I'm your girlfriend! She's the one who ditched us for those 7th years!"  
  
"Robyn-"  
  
"I don't care," Robyn spat and she ran into the house, up to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny.   
  
"Oh god, not again," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Back in the house, Robyn started kicking and throwing everything around in frustration and pulled her hair.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly it all made sense. Ron was sneaking around with Hermione behind her back. How stupid was she not to realize it? All the signs were there. The lies, his pink ears, how he stared at Hermione. She felt so foolish.  
  
"Robyn?" a voice said outside the door.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled.  
  
"Please, just let me come in," they said, taken aback, "It's Ginny."   
  
"Fine," she sniffed, "But no one else."  
  
Ginny looked around the room in shock. A table was tipped over, pillows were ripped open, books all over the floor and mattresses were slanted off the beds.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I'm not alright," Robyn replied just as the words came out of Ginny's mouth, "My boyfriend cheated on me... everyone thinks I'm a bitch and a cry baby... God, I'm so stupid. Why didn't I find out? All the signs were there."   
  
She put her face in her hands and continued, "He lied to me. I trusted him and he lied to me!" tears came more quickly, "First of all, he told me he loved me. That was a lie. And then whenever we disappeared he'd stare at the floor and mutter an excuse, which were all lies."  
  
"I don't think you're a bitch and a cry baby," Ginny said, "But what you did to Hermione wasn't that nice."

Robyn gave her a nasty look and Ginny quickly fixed it, "But what Hermione did was just as bad... if not worse. And-and I would have done the same if Harry and Hermione were sneaking around behind my back. Anyways, to tell you the truth, Harry's pretty mad at Ron for all of this. Call it the brother's instinct."  
  
Robyn smiled and wiped her tears away.  
  
"And I got to have my way with him too!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"What did you do?" Robyn said, a lot softer this time.  
  
"I gave him a good slap across the face!" Ginny said, thinking back on it, "But don't beat yourself up on this, Robyn. Ron's a world class ass hole for what he did to you. You deserve better."  
  
"Thanks, Gin," Robyn said, hugging her.  
  
"Come on, let's go downstairs," Ginny said. She cast a charm on the room to make it as it was before Robyn trashed it.  
  
Robyn was still puffy-eyed and red-nosed. She was really nervous about facing Ron, but she knew Harry and Ginny would be there, supporting her 100%. She didn't know about the others, though.  
  
"Hey, Robyn," Ron said with Hermione clinging to his one arm and an ice pack in his other hand, holding it on the large bump.  
  
She just glared at him. _Don't give in... and don't cry,_ Robyn thought to herself when she saw Ron's sad and forgiving eyes. Another one of Robyn's flaws was that she forgave people too easily. Most of the time, people took advantage of her.  
  
"I'm not sorry, by the way," she said, looking at his bump which got extremely large.  
  
"Well... I am," he said, "I'm sorry I lied to you."  
  
"Yeah, you should be," she spat, "It would have been a lot better if you just broke up with me instead of sneak around with her behind my back."

_Don't give in, just stay mad at him. He deserves this, _Robyn kept telling herself.  
  
Mrs. Weasley suddenly came into view behind Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Ron, "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"  
  
Ron gulped and looked down. He was in for a really long lecture.   
  
Robyn tried not to feel sorry for him. Even though she was furious with him, she still had feelings for him.  
  
"Ron's cheating on Robyn with Hermione!" Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, making Lupin, Tonks, and Moody look over, "How DARE you mistreat Robyn like that?! I have never been so shocked and appalled at your behavior!"  
  
"Er- maybe we should go," Ginny muttered and they all ran up the stairs.  
  
For the rest of the day, Robyn, Ginny and Harry sat in the Girl's bedroom with Wizard's Chess. Robyn was pretty good at it, since Ron taught her everything he knew when they were going out. At night, Harry shared a room with Fred and George and Ron slept in the attic while Hermione got his and Harry's room.  
  
The rest of the Christmas Holidays were like that. Ron and Hermione were left alone as everyone else was happy and having fun for the holidays. Robyn still did feel quite lonely and upset, but she just thought she could find someone else easily when they got back to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Alright, there's another one for you! Please don't post any fires about me making Ron and Hermione ass holes. It's my story and I can do whatever I want with it. So anyways, I hope that made you happy when I gave Robyn some flaws. Please R&R!!!


	9. Technique 3

Chapter 9  
  
Robyn stepped into the common room on first day back from the Christmas Holidays in search for her friend, Laura, but she was nowhere in sight. She thought she'd be waiting for her at the front of the school when she got back.  
  
She sat alone in the common room that night. Harry and Ginny went to the Quidditch Pitch to play one on one and since Ron was off with Hermione, she had no one. It was nice to finally be single, but not when everyone else had someone. She missed Ron like crazy. He was the first person that loved her back. He was her security. Always there for her to talk to. She hated Hermione for taking him away from her. She wished Hermione never existed so that Ron never had to cheat in the first place. But it's true what they say-there's a thin line between love and hate. She hates Ron for what happened, but at the same time loves him, if that makes any sense.  
  
"Um... Robyn?" Neville Longbottom appeared beside the sofa.   
  
She probably had a really strange expression on her face thinking of all of those things.  
  
"Uh huh...?" Robyn tore her eyes away from the fireplace to meet Neville's and he quickly looked away.  
  
"Um... is it true that Ron and you broke up?" he asked, turning pink.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Why do you ask?" she replied, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Er-well... um... would you... oh, never mind," he mumbled, looking at the floor.  
  
"Come on, tell me," Robyn said, tilting her head to the side.   
  
"Ok, well.. I was wondering if you'd ever consider g-going out with me... maybe," Neville stuttered, going really red.  
  
"Oh, Neville... um, I'm sorry," Robyn said, trying to find a reason to support her answer, "I'm still getting over Ron and I'm gonna need some time before I get together with anyone... but it was really sweet of you to ask." Neville's face fell.  
  
"Oh, right," Neville said, nodding and turning away.  
  
Robyn suddenly felt bad, so she said, "But... but maybe we could be friends." She smiled at him.  
  
"Alright, sure," Neville agreed, smiling back at her.  
  
Just then, Laura emerged from the Portrait Hole, very pink in the face. Robyn went on her knees on the couch backwards to face Laura.  
  
"Ooh la la! Who is it?" Robyn giggled.  
  
"Um... well... er...," Laura stuttered, getting a bit red.  
  
"Come on, spit it out!" Robyn laughed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she muttered, not at all loud enough.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she said, a little louder this time but still not loud enough.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone in the common room stopped talking. Robyn's eyes were wide with shock. Laura went and sat next to Robyn and tried to explain herself.  
  
"I'm sorry... I thought it would be ok... he's not your brother afterall," Laura said, "I couldn't help it. He just kept talking to me and looking into my eyes. And he was so charming." She smiled dreamily, thinking back on what happened, "And before I knew it, I was slammed up against the wall and making out with him."   
  
"Sounds romantic," Robyn said sarcastically, "But I don't care. You can date him if you want."  
  
"Oh, thank-you so much, Robyn!" she exclaimed and jumped up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Robyn asked.  
  
"I'm meeting Draco in the Astronomy Tower," she giggled.  
  
"Wait!" Robyn grabbed her arm, "I need to tell you something really important."  
  
"Well, you can tell me later. Tonight. I'll be back around ten." Laura said.  
  
Robyn sighed and approved. She would just have to tell her about Ron tonight. Just when she was about to go to the library, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. It was Ron without Hermione. She shrugged his hand off.  
  
"Get away from me," she spat, looking away from him.  
  
"Robyn, I-" he started.  
  
"I don't even want to look at you right now," Robyn muttered.  
  
"Just let me talk," he said quickly so she wouldn't interrupt.  
  
"Fine. But it won't help you," Robyn said, glaring at him. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as he sat next to her. She just edged away.  
  
"Robyn, I'm so sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have lied to you," Ron said, "I just love Hermione now."  
  
That last sentence almost killed Robyn. Suddenly the truth hit her. She and Ron weren't supposed to be together.  
  
"So you mean, you don't feel anything for me at all anymore?" Robyn asked. Tears were stinging her eyes and she angrily wiped them away.  
  
"I don't know," Ron said. They were looking at each other in a locked gaze and Ron was the first to look away.  
  
"Whatever," Robyn muttered.  
  
A tear streamed down Robyn's cheek and Ron wiped it away, surprising Robyn. Before Robyn knew what she was doing, she leaned towards Ron as he did and they shared a short and sweet kiss.  
  
"Oh my god," Robyn said, mentally slapping herself (A/N: Not really slapping herself like a menal person, I mean that she slapped herself in rher mind!).  
  
"No, it's ok," Ron said, "I liked it too."  
  
Every hateful memory slipped Robyn's mind as she and Ron began to kiss longer and deeper.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?" Harry shouted behind the couch of Ron and Robyn.  
  
Robyn's stomach lurched forward as she looked between Harry and Ginny. Ginny grabbed Robyn by her robe collar and dragged her to the other side of the room as Harry sat with Ron.  
  
"What the _hell_ were you thinking, kissing Ron?" Ginny whispered hoarsely, "That is the guy that put you threw so much pain, that lied to you so many times and probably still is!"  
  
"I know, I tried," Robyn said, "But he really looked like he was sorry... and it felt right at the moment..."  
  
"Robyn, you can't give in! A liar never stops lying, and it counts for cheating too!" Ginny said loudly.   
  
They walked back over to Ron and Harry and saw that Harry was yelling at Ron, holding him by the collar.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Ron said with his hands in the air.  
  
"You see? We've got your back," Ginny said, smiling, "Now, while Harry's dealing with him, we're going to go down to the library and I'm going to help you get over Ron."  
  
"Oh... alright," Robyn said. In her mind she knew it was wrong to be with Ron, but her heart disagreed. (A/N: Haha, such a cheesy line!)  
  
"Alright, now let's start with the first technique. On this parchment," Ginny said, pointing to a blank piece of writing material and a quill, "you are going to write all of Ron's bad qualities."  
  
Robyn picked up the quill and hesitated, "I don't know.. all of his bad qualities are cute to me."  
  
"You mean like the cheating one?" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"... There," Robyn said. A few words shone on the parchment: _Lies a lot and cheats._  
  
"Alright, this isn't going to work," Ginny sighed, "Technique number 2. Now, imagine you're kissing Ron."  
  
"Uh-huh.." Robyn said with her eyes closed.  
  
"And you're running your fingers through his hair."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And suddenly... eww, gross! A huge block of disgusting grease!"  
  
"Well, I've always found Ron's hair to be crusty, not greasy." Robyn said, opening her eyes.  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "Alright, time for drastic measures. We're going in for technique number 3. You're going to wear an elastic band around your wrist and whenever you think about Ron, I want you to snap it."  
  
"Alright, that might work," Robyn said, thinking about it for a moment. She wasn't that open-minded since she was extremely stubborn, but she did want to be happy.  
  
"AND," Ginny added, pulling out a big book labeled _Sixth and Seventh Year Bachelors _and said at the bottom, _By Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil_, "We're finding you a new boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I don't know," Robyn said, but Ginny was already flipping through the pages.  
  
"Too fat... too nerdy... too short... too air-headed... too short... too scrawny... too gothic... too evil-looking... too short... too ugly... too short... ooh, how about him?" she said suddenly, pointing to a 7th year Gryffindor, James Prsalla.(A/N: There's an extra "l" Laura, so it's not him!)  
  
"Oh... um... well, maybe," Robyn said, looking at the picture. She remembered him from Quidditch practise but never really noticed him because she was with Ron. He was actually not that bad. He had blue eyes and light brown hair with a lot of freckles. She slapped her elastic band. Next to his picture, it said, _Head boy, top of his class, 6'2, loves muggle sports and quidditch, muggle-born, and single._  
  
"But he's so-" Robyn started.  
  
"Perfect? Like you?" Ginny interrupted, smiling, "Well, I think you two would make a really cute couple. See what it says about him? Yours would be like: _2nd top of her class, 6', loves muggle sports and quidditch, pure-blood, and recently single._"   
  
"Oh... alright," Robyn finally gave in.  
  
"Oh look, there he is!" Ginny giggled, pointing at the entrance to the library. A tall and gangly boy entered with two other friends, both with black hair.  
  
"Go on, talk to him!" Ginny said, giving Robyn a little shove.  
  
"But he's with his friends," Robyn said.  
  
Suddenly, James looked over at her and Robyn's breathe caught in her throat.  
  
"Smile," Ginny whispered.  
  
So Robyn did. She could feel her face heat up and stared into his eyes for a while.  
  
_What an amazing smile,_ Robyn thought, on cloud nine, _Just like Ron's... no, not like Ron's!_   
  
She slapped the wristband and winced. When she looked back at James, he just gave her an odd look and continued walking with his friends.  
  
"Nice technique, Ginny," Robyn scowled, "Now he thinks I'm crazy."  
  
"Yeah... well, why did you think of Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know, he just popped into my head," Robyn said.  
  
"Well next time you'll know not to think of him. And you can still prove to James what a great girl you are," Ginny reassured her.  
  
Robyn smiled at her and looked at her watch - 9:55pm.  
  
"Shoot! I'm supposed to meet Laura in the Girl's Dorms at 10!" Robyn suddenly remembered.  
  
As she was walking out, she heard someone say behind her, "Oh, Robyn!"  
  
She spun around and saw James with a hand covering his face with his ears turning red. When she got out of the library, she slapped the elastic band again when no one was looking.  
  
When Robyn got into the Girl's Dorms, Laura was already there with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"I can see you had a good time with Malfoy!" Robyn laughed.  
  
"He is SUCH a good kisser! And I love his eyes!" Laura giggled. This was the first time Robyn saw her giddy, "So, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Robyn sighed, not feeling like bringing up the subject, "Me and Ron broke up."  
  
Laura gasped, horrified, and rushed over saying, "Oh my gosh! Did his parents not approve or something?"  
  
"No... they seemed to really like me," Robyn said, sighing again, "He cheated on me with Hermione."  
  
Laura gasped again, "Oh, Robyn, I'm so sorry."  
  
Robyn suddenly spilled out everything. All the signs she got, the Quidditch game they had, even when she was in her room and when Ron got yelled at. She also mentioned the kissing earlier that day.  
  
"Ugh... well at least you gave him and Hermione a good beating in Quidditch," she smiled and asked, "Why do you have an elastic band on your wrist?"  
  
Robyn explain how Ginny tried to get her over Ron and every last detail about James. For the rest of the night, they stayed up talking about James and Draco, forgetting the fact that school started again tomorrow.

A/N: Yeah I know.. I kind of rushed things with the whole James thing... but R&R!! I'd appreciate it =P


	10. Jamie

Robyn's alarm rang at eight o'clock that morning. She moaned and turned over.   
  
She and Laura had stayed up until five in the morning, and three hours was definitely not enough sleep. She put the alarm on for eight in case she slept in and it didn't happen much.  
  
Finally, Robyn gathered up her small amount of energy, stumbled over to Laura's bed, bumping into everything on her way, and started to shake her.  
  
"Laura," she muttered, too tired to use her voice box.  
  
"Laura!"   
  
"LAURA!" She yelled in a really raspy voice.  
  
Laura shot up and said, "The flying bananas are after me and Draco!"  
  
"Er-Laura... it's eight o'clock in the morning on a school day. You and Malfoy are NOT being chased by flying bananas," Robyn said slowly, "Now get up. We have an hour to eat breakfast."  
  
"Oh... right," Laura said, feeling stupid.  
  
They raced to get to the shower and Robyn got it first since she was a little more awake.  
  
At breakfast that morning, Laura and Draco were flirting like crazy. It made Robyn want to throw up. They were blowing kisses at each other and winking like they had something stuck in their eye.  
  
Robyn looked to her left, away from Laura and Draco, and saw James only four seats away. He was surrounded by a large group of girls and guys, laughing and talking with each other.  
  
Robyn sighed, remembering what happened the night before.  
  
At ten minutes to eight, she and Laura left for Transfiguration.  
  
When they walked past the large group of 7th years, a really good looking blonde boy tugged on her robe.  
  
"Hey, Robyn!" he said, "Is it true you broke up with Ron?"  
  
"Er-yeah... why?" Robyn asked, feeling nervous and turning red.  
  
"And he cheated on you with _Hermione Granger_?"  
  
"Er-yeah, it is..." Robyn said, feeling really awkward and added,"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, we just wanted to see if the rumours were true," he said, "And to tell you someone close by fancies you."  
  
Robyn's heart leaped. As you can see, she falls fast for guys. She saw James' face turning red and she tried hard not to smile.  
  
"Well, ok... see you later then," she said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, Robyn!" Laura congratulated, holding out a hand for her to slap.  
  
"Well, I don't even know if he likes me," Robyn said truthfully, "I can't get my hopes up."  
  
"Robyn, I saw his face! It was, like, _maroon_!" Laura laughed, then spotted Draco, "Ooh, yay! ... Hey, Dracykinns!"  
  
Robyn jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," Robyn sighed.  
  
"_Only_ me? Jee thanks," Harry said.  
  
They began to walk to Transfiguration.  
  
"So, what's the deal with the James guy?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing going on," Robyn said.  
  
"Well, let me know if there is," Harry said, clenching his fists.  
  
Robyn laughed, "You sound just like Ron."  
  
She winced and slapped her elastic band.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Yeah, you should be," Harry said, "That's the last person I want to sound like."  
  
Robyn smiled and said, "Anyways, I'm going to have to switch seats with someone."  
  
"I'm sure Neville will be glad to switch with you," Harry said, "You know he fancies you."  
  
Robyn smiled, "Yeah, I know... he asked me out, you know."  
  
"Really? I didn't think he'd have the guts."  
  
"Yeah, it surprised me too," she said, "Well, I told him I couldn't because I was still trying to get over Ron."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
They reached the classroom by then. Robyn spotted Neville in his usual spot and rushed over.  
  
"Hey!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hey," he said, turning pink.  
  
"Um... would you mind if we switched seats? I don't really feel like sitting next to Ron."  
  
"Oh, right, I understand. Sure," he mumbled.  
  
"Thank-you _so _much!" Robyn smiled.  
  
She sat down happily. She was by the stairs to her left and to her right, the seat was empty. She began to doodle in her notebook of parchment, writing James Prsalla loves Robyn Potter all over a page when he heard a very familiar cold drawl.  
  
"Let me through, Potter," Draco Malfoy, her former brother, was standing over her.  
  
Blood rushed to her cheeks and she quickly closed her notebook.  
  
"Don't tell me you sit here. I thought you'd be sitting with your girlfriend, Laura," Robyn snarled.  
  
"No. She sits with your disgraceful brother, Potter," Malfoy insulted.  
  
"Take that back," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"No," he said with a smirk.   
  
She pulled out her wand.  
  
"Better brother than you ever were," she said.  
  
"Oh, please. Like you'd actually curse me right in front of-"  
  
"Tarantallegra!" she casted, waving her wand.  
  
"_Ow_!" he repeated it over and over as his body was trying to dance in the desk.  
  
"Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall came into the classroom, "That is against the rules. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
She didn't bother to use the counter curse, so it had to wear off.  
  
That night before dinner, Robyn sat in the common room, finishing up her homework on the couch in front of the fire. It was hard to concentrate with the seventh years hanging around her, asking questions. James wasn't there, though. Probably Head Boy duties.  
  
"So, whatcha' doing?" a tall and thin girl asked.  
  
"Homework," Robyn said, erasing her last answer in frustration, leaving a mark. She was trying to finish her Charms question sheet in peace, but it was impossible with them there.  
  
"It doesn't look like it's going to get finished tonight," a black haired boy remarked, recognisable from the library.  
  
"Hmm, now why would that be?" Robyn said sarcastically, glaring at him.  
  
"I don't know," he said, taken aback.  
  
Robyn rolled her eyes and walked huffily out of the common room to the nice, quiet library with her homework. It was only five o'clock and in an hour, she'd be eating in The Great Hall with James. She snapped out of her daydream when her eyes drifted down to her pile of homework that had to be done before dinner.  
  
After she finished her question sheet, her Divination chart and her History of Magic essay, it was only 5:45, so she began to drift along the bookshelves in search for a good book.  
  
"What are you looking for?"   
  
A voice behind her made her jump. She turned around and saw that it was James.  
  
"Oh, um..." Robyn said, turning pink, "Just a book."  
  
James smiled, "Yes, I know that. But what kind?"  
  
Robyn felt stupid and was angry at herself for being embarrassed about nothing, "Just one that catches my eye."  
  
"Oh... well, may I suggest..." James sed, fingers running along the books, "This?"  
  
He pulled out a small, thin book called,_ Book of Shadows. By Cate Tiernan_.  
  
"Oh, please," Robyn said with a laugh, "I'm not your average air head. Something more challenging than that."  
  
"Oh, really?" James said, "You can't be pretty _and_ intellegent."  
  
Robyn smiled and looked down to hide her face. He wasn't at all like Ron. In fact, he was the complete opposite.  
  
She slapped her elastic band hard and said weakly, "Well, thanks for the help."  
  
She looked away and mouthed, _OW_! and turned back to him with a straight face.  
  
"No problem," James smiled, looking into her eyes.  
  
Even though his eyes were blue, they seemed warm and kind.  
  
"So, you're James, right?" Robyn asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, everyone calls me Jamie," he said.  
  
"Oh, right..." Robyn said, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"So, uh... why don't we go to dinner?" he said, pink faced.  
  
"Alright," she replied, keeping her smile.  
  
When they stepped into The Great Hall, they could hear snickers from the group of seventh years and a few sixth years from the Gryffindor table.  
  
She was walking towards Harry and Ginny a little farther down the table when Jamie grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wait... sit with us," he said.

She blushed at the feel of his hand. It was softer than Ron's and alot less clammy.  
  
"Oh, alright," Robyn said, butterflies tickling her stomach. She sat down next to him and next to the blonde boy that talked to her that morning.  
  
"Alright, so this is Ben, Mike, Shahn, Nick, Phil and Kenny," Jamie said, pointing to each of them.  
  
"Hey," they greeted in unison.  
  
She just smiled.  
  
"So, uh... you guys going out?" Mica asked. She had long, silky black hair that hung past her elbows and brown eyes. She reminded Robyn of her old friend she met while modeling, Kayla.  
  
"Oh, no, not really..." Jamie and Robyn tried to explain.  
  
"Right... well, what are you then?" Shahn asked, grinning. He looked a lot like Jamie but skinnier and weaker.  
  
"Well, um..." Jamie trailed off looking at Robyn for help.  
  
"We're kind of just getting to know each other," she said, "So, uh... we're not really anything yet."  
  
"Ah hah! Not yet!" Nick said, pointing at nothing. He had short black hair and glasses and reminded Robyn of Harry.  
  
For the rest of dinner, everyone kept asking her questions. Things like, "What's it like living with the Malfoys?" or "How come you stopped modeling to go to _school_?"  
  
After dinner, Harry and Ginny caught up to Robyn.  
  
"Hey!" Harry waved.  
  
"How'd it go?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
Robyn laughed, "Pretty good. I got interviewed by his friends the entire time... but other than that, good."  
  
"Oh, yay! I can't wait until you guys go out!" Ginny said.  
  
"Hey... what are you guys talking about?"  
  
Jamie appeared beside Robyn.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Ginny laughed nervously, "We'll leave you two alone then."  
  
Ginny pulled Harry with her as she pushed through the crowd. Harry turned his head and glared at Jamie, making Robyn slap her elastic band.  
  
"Hey," Jamie said.  
  
"Hey," Robyn replied, "Your friends seem nice."  
  
"Er-thanks," Jamie said.  
  
He was cut short by his friend, Mike, who put his arm around each of them from behind.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds!" he said.  
  
"What do you want, Mike?" Jamie said, shooting daggers at him.  
  
"What? I just wanted to say hi... jeez," Mike said, taking his arm off his friend, "So, Robyn, how would you like to-"  
  
"No," Robyn interrupted, taking off his arm with her hand.  
  
Jamie laughed.  
  
"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted," Mike said, rushing over to the next group of people.  
  
"He's so sad," Jamie said, shaking his head.  
  
"A hopeless case," Robyn said, laughing with him.  
  
They walked awkwardly up to the common room and stopped before seperating to their Dorms.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you," Jamie said.  
  
"You too," Robyn said.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow," he said, walking slowly backwards to his staircase as she was.  
  
"Yeah, definetly," she replied.  
  
That night, Robyn had alot of trouble getting to sleep.


	11. I'm Sorry

A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews, guys, it means alot. And I don't think I'm rushing things with the characters' relationships... they're sixteen years old, so they've become more comfortable and open to other guys and girls. But I edited the end of Chapter 10 to make it so that Jamie did not ask Robyn out or kiss her.   
  
The next day went by in a daze. Jamie and her talked all day after classes about everything. They were becoming friends very quickly. She felt so much more comfortable with him at the end of the day. It was amazing how well they clicked.   
  
The next day, she had Quidditch practise from five to seven. Practises were on Wednesdays and Fridays, and once every three weeks, there was a game.  
  
Robyn walked to the Quidditch pitch that afternoon with Jamie. When they arrived, everyone was already there. Ron looked disgusted and jealous at seeing Robyn with the Head Boy.  
  
"Alright. Everyone get into beginning drill," Ron instructed. He became Captain because of what had happened last year.  
  
Jamie, Robyn and Dean were the chasers, so they weaved in and out of each other, passing the ball up the pitch towards Ron. The beaters, Ginny and Seamus, batted the bludgers back and forth a little below the Chasers. It was a big work out since they had to chase the bludgers and then hit them. Sometimes they would even accidently hit the Chasers. Now Harry, the Seeker, would have Ron throw golf balls way into the distance before the Chasers got to his end of the pitch.  
  
When the Chasers were racing to the end of the pitch for the first time, Ron kept his eye on Jamie and Robyn. He was furious that she had gotten over him so quickly that he didn't notice the Quaffle flying towards him by Dean's throw.  
  
"Ron, wake up!" Robyn shouted.  
  
He shook his head and stopped his train of thought just in time to turn his broom sideways and hit it back.  
  
"I AM awake!" he shouted back.  
  
"Excuse me, Ron, could I please have some golf balls to chase now?" Harry said behind him.  
  
"What?" Ron yelled, turning his head, "Oh, sorry."  
  
He threw a golf ball for him.  
  
He looked back down the pitch to see the three of them coming towards him at full speed.  
  
Jamie was the last with the ball, so he threw it with great strength to the right hoop. Ron attempted to stop it, but wasn't quick enough.  
  
"Nice throw, Jamie!" Robyn complimented, giving him a high-five.  
  
Ron felt a stab of jealousy.  
  
The next time they came down the pitch, Robyn ended up with the ball. She threw it as hard as she could, not as hard as the guys since they were alot stronger, but respectably good. Of course, Ron stopped it.  
  
"Good try," Jamie said.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
About halfway down the pitch, Jamie toppled off his broom by a bludger coming full speed at him from Ginny. Ginny was known to break Roger Davis' jaw and knock out Cho Chang by her hits.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jamie, are you ok?" Ginny gasped, feeling terrible.  
  
Robyn flew to where he fell.  
  
Ron was quite happy about this, but felt a bit guilty for it. He followed the others to see Jamie lying sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"We need to take him to Madam Promfrey. Ginny and Seamus, you can do that," Ron said, looking Jamie over.  
  
"But-" Robyn started.  
  
"No. You're staying here," Ron said smugly.  
  
She glared at him, knowing excactly why he wouldn't let her see him.  
  
"Practice is over. You may now go back to your common rooms," Ron said.  
  
"Will you just get over yourself already?" Robyn shrieked, walking with Ron back to the common room, "Why won't you just let it go that I like Jamie? And I thought Hermione-"  
  
"I broke up with Hermione," Ron spat, "I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt any more than you already have."  
  
"Ron, I-"  
  
"Whatever. I don't care," Ron said, staring at his feet.  
  
How could he make her feel guilty all of a sudden? She didn't do anything wrong. When she got into the castle and up the Marble staircase, she watched Ron walk down the corridor and head for the common room. When he was out of sight, she headed straight for the Hospital Wing. Everyone had always told her how caring and loyal she was, and it was true. She stuck beside her friends no matter what.  
  
When she got to the Hospital Wing, there was only two people in it. Madame Promfrey and Jamie. Robyn rushed over to his bed and Promfrey stop her.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but no visitors allowed."  
  
"Oh, please? Just five minutes," Robyn pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but no longer than that," she caved.  
  
"Thank-you," she smiled.  
  
Her eyes shot to Jamie, who's arm was in a sling.  
  
Robyn gasped, walked over and sat in a small, uncomfortable chair.  
  
"She didn't break your arm, did she?" Robyn said worriedly.  
  
Jamie laughed, "No. Only fractured my elbow. But thanks for caring."  
  
"Only fractured your elbow?" Robyn said, "That must've hurt."  
  
"Yeah... thanks for stopping by," Jamie said.  
  
"Well, I felt I had to," Robyn said, blushing, "Ron would freak if he saw me here."  
  
She annoyingly slapped her elastic band.  
  
"Ah, so that's what that's for," Jamie said, looking at the elastic.  
  
"Yeah," Robyn mumbled with her head down.  
  
"Well, at least you're trying to get over him," Jamie said, "Most my friends that are girls just never give up on getting them."  
  
Robyn laughed, "Trust me, if Ginny didn't help me get over Ron, we'd be going out again."  
  
"Well, thank goodness for Ginny," Jamie said, looking into her eyes.  
  
He was leaning in towards Robyn, unaware of his slinged arm.  
  
"Ow," he muttered, laying back down, "That was stupid."  
  
Robyn smiled with her head down.  
  
"So, um... how much longer do you think you'll have to be in here?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Probably only for tonight," Jamie said, sighing, "I'll try to convince Madame Promfrey that I'll be fine."  
  
Robyn laughed a little.  
  
"Alright, that's enough! He needs to heal," Promfrey said, bustling over and shooing Robyn out.  
  
"Bye!" she called and he waved with his left hand, which wasn't the one that was hurt.  
  
Robyn got back to the common room to see only one person in the common room - Ron. He was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ron?" Robyn said cautiously.  
  
"What?" he snapped, "Oh, it's just you."  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, sitting in an arm chair.  
  
"I'm fine," Ron said, eyes focused hard on the fire, "Just thinking."  
  
There was a long silence after that.  
  
"Ron, to tell you the truth, I'm not completely over you yet," Robyn said, choosing her words carefully, "Just because I'm friends with Jamie, it doesn't mean I'm trying to rub it in your face that I'm over you."  
  
"I know," he snapped again.  
  
Another long silence.  
  
"Ron?" she said carefully, reaching over and touching his hand.  
  
He looked up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
A/N: Alright, well that was an improvement! I actually had writer's block for a while, so that's why Chapter 10 sucked. But you know, I can't be perfect... I'm only 14. Read and Review please!!! 


	12. Beyond the Wall

A/N: Yes, I know you're all probably dying to know what happened... lol. It was a short chapter, but I had to get to my friend's house and I was already late and I wanted to post up another one. So here's 12!  
  
Robyn woke up at four in the morning on Thursday. She had the same flashback of when her Malfoy father took her, but a bit had been added on. Lucious had apparated her to the mansion and there she met Narcissa, her mother. They stuck her in a closet with their shoes and she cried for hours.  
  
She began to think about the other night with Ron by the fire. Now that it happened, it sounded so wrong. He kissed her-and she kissed him back. She thought she liked Jamie and it was only a matter of time before they go out, but she didn't know if Ron wanted to be with her or if she wanted to be with him. She didn't want anything bad to happen again, but she had a feeling it was going to be that way. Ron was stubborn like that-he's not going to give up on what he wants.  
  
And Jamie has been there for her when she was just getting over Ron. Other guys would've blown her off if they found out she had and elastic band on her wrist to get over someone. Guys only have one thing on their minds. They didn't want to be just friends... they always wanted more. But Jamie was different.  
  
She sighed and turned over, thinking of the terrible day ahead of her. Before she knew it, she fell back to sleep.  
  
When Robyn walked into the common room, she could see Ron waiting for her and her heart sank. This was going to be the toughest thing she every had to do.  
  
"Hey," he greeted, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Er-Ron... we need to talk," she said as they walked to breakfast hand in hand.  
  
"What about?" he said, concerned.  
  
"About _this_," Robyn said, shaking her hand so he'd let go.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, now confused, "What about-"  
  
He was cut short by Peeves flying in and attacking them with charmed chalk brushes, so they ran for The Great Hall. When they got there, Robyn searched the Gryffindor table for Jamie, but couldn't find him in time, since Ron yanked her down to a very empty spot.  
  
"Why do we need to talk?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because we weren't supposed to kiss," Robyn said, staring at her empty plate, "I can't be with you."  
  
"And why not?" he said, frustrated.  
  
"Because you snuck around with Hermione behind my back," she said, a little louder than she intended, fixing her gaze on Ron, "Once a cheater... always a cheater."  
  
"Oh, let me guess, you got that from the advice master Ginny?" Ron snarled sarcastically.  
  
"She's right! I won't let you trick me again," Robyn said, "I'm sorry."  
  
She was about to get up and walk away when Ron grabbed her face and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't help but kiss him back. She loved kissing him.  
  
"We're meant to be, Robyn, don't you see?" Ron said, looking in her eyes as if he was searching for something.  
  
"I... I..." she stuttered, chin trembling as she was about to cry.  
  
She lifted her legs over the bench and ran for the doors when she ran right into someone. That someone immediately put there arms around her. She looked up and saw Jamie staring back at her with his kind and warm eyes. She let tears stream down her cheek as she leaned into him. Jamie grabbed her by the shoulders assertively.  
  
"Why did you kiss him?" Jamie said. His eyes still looked warm and kind, but she noticed a tinge of hurt in them.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Jamie, I swear," she spluttered, "I-I just couldn't help it."  
  
He looked angry, frustrated and hurt all at the same time.  
  
"I don't like Ron," she said, half-lying, "I like you."  
  
"Don't," Jamie said, "Don't lie to me just to make me feel better."  
  
He stormed out of The Great Hall with a really red face. It was hard to tell if it was from humiliation or fury. Robyn stood there, unable to move. She did expect something bad to happen, but not something as bad as this. She put her face into her hands and began to sob. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat in her seat.  
  
Ron began to rub her back and said, "You ok?"  
  
"D-don't touch m-me," she sobbed, "I-I don't even w-want to look at you right n-now."  
  
She was furious with him even though she was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, "You can't possibly care for him. I thought you liked me."  
  
_Ugh! Why are men so insensitive?_ Robyn thought angrily.  
  
She ran out of The Great Hall, this time bumping into no one. She ran up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, took a left, ran up another set of set of stairs, took an immediate right, ran up another staircase and ran all the way down the corridor, getting herself lost. She leaned against the end stone wall, catching her breath. She turned around and set her hands on two far-up bricks that most people she knew wouldn't be able to reach. To her surprise, she fell right onto a cold cement floor. A rush of fear flooded through her body as she stood up in a room that was completely pitch black.  
  
She quickly pulled out her wand with a shaky hand and muttered, "Lumos!"  
  
She began to search around, looking for a way out. The way she came closed up and she couldn't find the same two bricks.  
  
"Hello?" she yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
She put her wand in her teeth so she could use both hands to feel what was around her. When her wand lit up, all she saw was the stone cold floor. Suddenly, torches flicked on. Robyn gasped in horror at what she saw.  
  
There was skeletons of people in this room, lying on the floor in front of her. If she had stepped any further, she would have stepped on a pile of bone. She saw a door covered in cobwebs and her worst fear-spiders.  
  
She gulped and knew she had to get through that door, so she'd just have to face her fear. She winced at the sound of bones cracking beneath the feet. The worst part was that there was still a bit of skin and blood on them. She suddenly remembered that there was a spell to wipe an object clean, but it just wasn't coming to her. It was on the tip of her tongue...  
  
"Storlig- no... stupigify... sorliging," Robyn kept at it, determined to get it sometime, "Gorgifium... Protigium... no... _Storgium_!"  
  
She said the last one confidently and the door wiped clean.  
  
"Yes!" she said, trying to open the door, but it seemed to be locked. She waved her wand again and said, "Alohamora!"  
  
This time, the door swung open to reveal another frightening sight.  
  
A large, black and red dragon was tied to the floor by a chain. It snapped it's head back and blew fire at her and she jumped out of the way just in time. She rolled on the floor about five feet. She was extremely hot from the fire and her shoulder was burned. She didn't know any spells big enough to hurt or distract the dragon, so she blew a whole in the wall with her wand and ran out of the room as quickly as she could, barely missing the fire again. She ran over to the same part of wall she came from and started yelling frantically to anyone who would pass the secret door. Suddenly, the door disappeared and a very shocked Professor stood before her.  
  
A/N: Alright! Better? Worse? You tell me. I know it's another short chapter, but I wanted the suspense there. And don't tell me Jamie overreacted about the kiss because the worst thing you can experience is the one you care about loving another. And I hope you like the new sense of adventure in this story and not as much romance. So who's the Professor? Review to find out! 


	13. Burned

A/N: Yay, more reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you will all go to heaven!  
  
"Miss Potter?" the red-faced Professor said, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Er-well, I came here by accident," she said, turning red, "I accidently leaned on those two bricks with my hands and just sort of fell."  
  
"Come with me," he said sharply.  
  
They walked down three flights of stairs and ended up in the entrance hall and went down another set of stairs to get to the dungeons.  
  
Robyn gulped. She knew exactly where he was leading her.  
  
They entered a room with tons of jars filled with god only knows what. His desk was at the far side of the room with barely nothing on it except homework he had marked.  
  
"Sit," he ordered, pointing to a chair.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the marks displayed on the desk. Most of the Slytherins got A's or B's and most of the Gryffindors got C-'s or F's.  
  
"Do you remember what Professor Dumbledore said during his speech at the beginning of the year?" he asked.  
  
Robyn thought back to the first day of school and remembered what happened. She was thinking of how terrible her year was going to be... while Dumbledore talked. All she heard was when he announced that she had to be sorted properly.  
  
"Um..." Robyn said finally, looking at her feet.  
  
"You weren't paying attention weren't you?" Snape said.  
  
"Well.. uh... no," she said as her eyes filled with tears and she prayed they wouldn't fall.  
  
"Figures," Snape smirked, "No wonder you're a Potter."  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, looking up after her tears dried.  
  
"No Malfoy would slack off, thinking about make-up or boys or whatever, like you obviously did," Snape said, looking at her down his long nose, "Nor a Gryffindor at that matter."  
  
"What the hell do you have against me?" she said, surprising herself as well as the Professor, "How am I different from other people just because I'm a Potter in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor," Snape snarled.  
  
"I don't care. I won't let you insult me just because you're more superior," she said loudly, standing up.  
  
"Another fifty!" he shouted as she stormed out of his office.  
  
_I can't believe Dumbledore would hire someone so smug and so mean, _she thought as she marched straight to the common room. She looked at her watch and realized it was only third block. When she got there, she saw the number one person she wanted to see: Jamie.  
  
"Jamie?" she said cautiously.  
  
He reminded her of Ron from last night, staring into the fire on the couch. She didn't want to let Jamie know she was thinking of Ron, so she made a mental note to slap herself later. (A/N: :P haha)  
  
"Who is it?" he said, not taking his eyes off the fire.  
  
"Robyn," she said, "You know you're going to burn your eyelashes if you do that any longer."  
  
"What do you want?" he said, ignoring that last remark.  
  
"I just came here to wait for the lunch bell... I didn't mean to run into you," she said, taking a seat next to him. To her surprise, he didn't budge.  
  
"Sure you didn't," he said dully, "You probably just slumped down and cried in a corner."

Robyn decided not to take it offensively. He had every right to be mean to her, so she proved him wrong instead.  
  
"Actually, I just accidently fell through a wall, almost got burned to death by a thirty-foot-tall dragon, got caught by Snape and lost a hundred points for Gryffindor," she said, marking her accomplishments off with her fingers.  
  
He looked at her surprisingly.  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"Fine, I will," she said, grinning.  
  
She took off her robe where she was wearing a tank top and a short skirt and showed him her black shoulder. She didn't have any classes outside or in the dungeons and it was really warm inside the castle, so she decided to put on summer clothes for fun even though it was January. She was glad she did too; she would have baked in the room of fire with the dragon.  
  
"Wow... I didn't know it was that bad," she said, looking at it as if it was a dead spider.  
  
"Oh gosh, that must've hurt," Jamie said, touching around it.  
  
_He's got a really gentle touch,_ Robyn thought.  
  
His expression was tough to decipher. A mixture of sadness, sympathy and curiousness. He looked up and saw her smiling at him. She suddenly realized that she was smiling and bit her lip to stop.  
  
Robyn lost herself in his eyes as he touched her cheek softly. Suddenly, _he_ began to smile. He leaned forward slowly so she did too. By now, they were only a few centimeters apart. Just when they were about to close the space between them, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape stepped inside the common room.  
  
Jamie leaped off Robyn to the other side of the couch and Robyn froze in embarrassment, not putting her robe back on.  
  
"What's going on in here?" McGonagall said, looking from Jamie to Robyn.  
  
"Nothing, of course," Jamie said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Snape has just informed me, Robyn, that you had an encounter with the dragon on the third floor," Dumbledore said, changing the subject while Robyn gleefully thanked him in her mind.  
  
"Uh-it was an accident, I swear," she said truthfully.  
  
"He also said that you told him you were not paying attention to my speech," he said, looking at her in a concerned way.  
  
"I'm sorry, but... I just had alot on plate," she said, hoping she sounded as sorry as she was, "I thought I would have had to spend an entire year with people that are nothing like me."  
  
"Alright... well, just don't go there ever again," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," she said fearfully, remembering the spiders and the skeletons.  
  
"Why did you lose one hundred points?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, erm..." she looked at Snape and couldn't read his expression, so she said, "Um... I kind of got carried away when Sna-I mean, _Professor_ Snape-told me it was no wonder I was a Gryffindor and a Potter for not paying attention and almost getting myself killed."  
  
"What did you do?" he asked, still curious.  
  
"I stood up to him," she said simply, "I told him I wouldn't let him insult me just because he has more power."  
  
Robyn couldn't see Jamie's expression, but it read impressed all over.  
  
"And he deducted one hundred points?" he said with a bit of disbelief and shock.  
  
Robyn nodded and Dumbledore's head turned sharply to the Head of Slytherin.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked Snape.  
  
"Well, yes actually," Snape said, looking everywhere but Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I give Gryffindor ninety points back," Dumbledore said, smiling at Robyn, "Snape, go back to your office. McGonagall, go back to your classroom."  
  
"So, should we go back to our classes then?" Robyn asked, looking at Jamie who looked admiringly at her.  
  
"Jamie can wait here for the lunch bell. You must go to the hospital wing," he instructed.  
  
"Professor?" Jamie said as Dumbledore spun around after taking a few steps towards the Portrait Hole, "May I go with her?"  
  
Dumbledore looked a nice kind of smug and said, "If you must."  
  
"Thank-you, Professor!" he said, smiling.  
  
He and Robyn got up and walked out of the common room after Dumbledore.

"Oh, wait... Professor!" Robyn called after Dumbledore and he spun around, "Er-are those skeletons real?"

Dumbledore laughed, "No, dear. They only there to scare off anyone who tries to get by."  
  
"So, I'm guessing you've forgiven me about Ron?" Robyn asked, biting the bullet.  
  
Jamie hesitated, "Yeah, I guess I have."  
  
"Well, great! Because I want you to know that I think he's the ugliest, meanest, most insensitive-"  
  
"I know. I'm already convinced," Jamie said, stopping her long string of words she had planned out.  
  
"Oh, shoot! I forgot my robe!" Robyn said, hitting herself in the head with her hand. There was one thing Robyn was never going to get right - organizing. She was the most absent minded person she's ever known. Even worse than Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Jamie said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you don't care that I'm not fully covered," she joked, elbowing him playfully.  
  
He went red and said, "Shut up."  
  
When Jamie dropped Robyn off in the Hospital Wing, he tried to make Promfrey let him stay, but it was no use. At lunch he sat with his friends, laughing and talking and thinking about her the entire time.  
While Robyn was in the Hospital Wing, she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if the Professors hadn't walked in. They would have kissed for the first time ever. She also wondered what that dragon was there for. Maybe it was protecting something important... or dangerous.

A/N: Okay, I have to go pick up my friend now. So tell me what ya' think! Good or Bad? I know it's kind of a Philosipher's Stone story... but please Review! 


	14. Now That's Cute

A/N: Alright, well I edited Chapter 13 because it seemed rushed to me, so it's a lot different. Please look back and make sure you've read all of the things I fixed.  
  
Jamie sat in his last class of the day, staring at the clock above the blackboard. He really wanted to get out of class so he could see Robyn and if they could do their homework together after she got out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Jamie!" his friend, Ben, was waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
He seemed to have dozed off. His mouth was even hanging open.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry!" he said, looking at his desk and then looking at Professor Delacour.  
  
"Now, will you please tell me what the difference is between a dragon today and a dragon from Medieval Times?" she said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh... the ones from Medieval Times lived in caves?" he guessed.  
  
Hermione sighed behind him and said, "There isn't a difference, Professor."  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger. Ten points," the Professor rewarded.  
  
That was the first time he had ever not payed attention in class. He didn't know what came over him.  
  
When the bell rang, Jamie jumped out of his chair and speed walked to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When he got there, he saw that Robyn's curtains were closed.  
  
"Robyn?" he said, checking to see if she was okay, "It's Jamie."  
  
After five seconds, there was still no answer.  
  
He peeked around the curtains and was relieved to see she was only asleep. He saw her shoulder and it was only a dark shade of pink. He sat on the bed and gazed at her. He couldn't get over how pretty she was. She had perfect straight, red hair that ended at her elbows, a nose that wasn't small but not that big either, and large, red lips. He had the urge to kiss them, since she was asleep and she wouldn't find out. But he just sat there, staring at her.  
  
Suddenly, she moaned quietly and her eyebrows creased. Her legs began to move around on the bed, so he jumped off and sat in a chair beside her. She stretched out her arms before her and lifted her body off the mattress with her heels and shoulders, moving around to wake up.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head," Jamie said.  
  
"What? It's morning?!" Robyn exclaimed, propping her elbows up on her pillow.  
  
"No," Jamie laughed, "It's three."  
  
She looked a bit confused.  
  
"P.M.," he added.  
  
"Oh, of course," she said, "I'm so blonde sometimes."  
  
Jamie laughed, "Yeah... but I think it's cute when you're stupid."  
  
She smiled, reached over and hit him playfully, turning pink.  
  
"So anyways, if you feel up to it, I was wondering if you wanted to do homework with me in the library," he suggested, looking back at her shoulder.  
  
"That sounds great!" she said happily, "But I'll need to get the homework off of Laura or Harry first."  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course," Jamie said, feeling stupid once again that day.  
  
She pulled off her covers after making sure her skirt was covering her with her hands. After she did this, Jamie wouldn't allow his eyes to travel past her neck and shoulders. (A/N: Guys will be guys!)  
  
They both got up and walked to the common room together.  
  
"Oh! Did you save my robe?" Robyn suddenly remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I did," he said, "It's in my dorm room."  
  
"Oh, good," Robyn said.  
  
"You can wear mine for now if you like," Jamie said, "I don't mind walking around in normal clothes."  
  
"Oh, that's so nice of you!" Robyn said as he handed her his robe.  
  
It was really big on her, but she was so happy she had his robe. It smelled just like him!  
  
Jamie smiled when he saw it on her and said, "Now _that's_ cute."  
  
She laughed and put her arm around his waist, which surprised Jamie, but he went along with it and put his arm around her shoulders. They walked all the way back to the common room like that.  
  
"Awwe!" Lavender squealed with Parvati when they passed them in the hallways, "They're _so_ cute together!".  
  
When they both got back to the common room, Robyn quickly found Harry sitting with Ginny on the couch, making out. (A/N: sigh So many memories on that couch...)  
  
Robyn cleared her throat behind them, her arm still around Jamie.  
  
They both looked up innocently.  
  
"Sorry to bother your snogging and all, but I was wondering if you knew where Laura was," Robyn said, trying not to grin at the sight of the two innocents making out.  
  
"She's with Malfoy," Harry said and turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Wait," Robyn said before they could continue, "I need help with the homework you got today."  
  
Harry's whole attention turned to Robyn and Ginny crossed her arms huffily.  
  
Robyn slowly took her arm away from Jamie. After quite a while, he noticed his arm was still propped on her shoulders, so he quickly took it away.  
  
"I'll go and get your robe."  
  
He hurried up the Boy's Dorm steps with a very pink face.  
  
"So let me guess, you guys are still not going out," Harry said, taking out his books and putting them on the table they sat at.  
  
Robyn sighed, "No. I want to, but I don't want to rush it like I did with Ron. I don't know everything about him yet."

She slapped her elastic band twice-the other one for when she forgot to from that morning.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and his expression said, _But you're always with him_.  
  
"I know most about him," she replied verbally to his face.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Robyn had all of her homework assignment criterias scribbled down and was ready to go. With her books in one arm and Jamie's waist in the other, they were off to the library. When they got there, there was already loads of people in it. Mostly fifth and seventh years, since they had O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts.   
  
They found a table at the very back, next to the Restricted Section. When they passed people they knew, they got snickers from them.  
  
"Oh yeah, you can go in there!" Robyn said, pointing to the tall and messy bookshelves, filled with dark, blood-spotted books.  
  
Jamie laughed, "Yes, Robyn. Because I'm a seventh year." He said it like he was teaching her how to speak English.  
  
She hit him again.  
  
"Ow! That really hurts, you know," he said, but smiled with her.  
  
"Sure it does," she said sarcastically.  
  
By five o'clock, they had stopped goofing around and got down to business. Most of the time, Robyn asked Jamie for help, since he did the same assignments the year before.  
  
By six-thirty, they were tired of working and decided to go to dinner.  
  
They put their stuff back in the common room and yet again walked with their arms around each other. It actually wasn't uncomfortable for them at all.  
  
When they appeared at the entrance of The Great Hall, the seventh year Gryffindors' heads turned to look at Jamie and Robyn and snicker at them.  
  
"Awwe, how cute!" Mica said, laughing.  
  
"You're not the first person to say that, you know," Jamie said and he and Robyn sat with them.  
  
Everyone laughed and the couple went red.  
  
"You_ must_ be going out now," Mike said, his usual insensitive self.  
  
The two looked at each other really uncomfortably and Ben smacked Mike over the head with some untouched meatloaf set on the table.  
  
"Hey!" Mike yelled, rubbing his head, "What was that for?"  
  
"For being an idiot," Ben said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Mica was the only one that laughed.  
  
"Er-do you want to sit somewhere else?" Jamie said quietly to Robyn, obviously wanting to escape from his loud friends.  
  
"I'd love to," Robyn said. When she was only half-way through saying that, they jumped up and ran over to Harry, Ginny and Laura before the seventh years could object.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Gin... do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Robyn asked.  
  
"No, not at all," Harry said, gesturing to the large empty spot.  
  
Robyn sat next to Laura and Jamie sat next to Harry, but they were still beside each other. Robyn turned to Laura and saw that once again, they were flirting with each other. Robyn quickly looked away to save herself from throwing up and saw that Jamie and Harry were in full conversation mode. That made her smile.  
  
She sat there with her elbows on the table, eating whatever was closest to her-mashed potatoes, chicken, peas and corn(A/N: Man, I'm hungry!).  
  
After dinner, Robyn didn't get the chance to talk to Jamie, or even put her arm around him when she walked back to the common room. She meant to talk to him about what she saw beyond the wall, but that would just have to wait for tomorrow.

She slept like a log that night.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another one! Well, I didn't really give most of you the chance to review the last chapter, but now you have more to read! Review!!!!!


	15. True Feelings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I don't think anyone's a JK, prof-snape! Anyways, thanks for the advice from everyone. I have no idea what to write about now, but I'll just think it up as I go along... bear with me!  
  
It was a Friday morning when Robyn tripped and fell down the stairs. In fact, it was already February 13th.  
  
"Ow!" she said, rubbing her head. There was a pile of books left on the staircase, obviously left by a girl since a guy would have fallen if he tried to walk up the steps.  
  
"You ok?" Jamie said, trying not to laugh. He was seated on the couch by the fire waiting for her.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, red in the face as she dusted herself off, "Who would leave their books out?"  
  
"Dunno," he replied, looking at the fire.

It's been six weeks that Jamie and Robyn had been friends, and it was the best six weeks she'd ever had, beating out the time she'd had with Ron.  
  
"Well, thanks for waiting for me," she said, walking over, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
After he got up, he froze on his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. She had a feeling that he thought she was going to talk to him about dating.  
  
"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about what I saw yesterday in the room with the dragon," she said.  
  
He seemed to still be quite tense, which concerned Robyn, but she just tried to ignore it.  
  
"I was wondering why there even would be a dragon there," she said, "It obviously isn't there for nothing."  
  
Jamie thought about this.  
  
"Maybe you're right... but what would it want to hide?" He asked, "What could be that important?"  
  
"I don't know, but I would really like to find out," Robyn said.  
  
Jamie nodded.  
  
As they walked to The Great Hall, Robyn did think of putting her arm around him, but for some reason, she didn't feel comfortable with it. She didn't like the fact that he tensed up when he thought she was going to talk about going out. She thought they clicked well... why wouldn't he want to be closer than friends? Maybe she was over thinking this, but she couldn't get it off her mind.  
  
And it was obvious he liked her. But maybe his friends were just making fun of him and joked he about him liking her to bug him and that was why he blushed all the time. Her stomach started to tie in knots at that thought, so she ordered herself to think of something else.  
  
When they got to The Great Hall, they decided to sit away from their friends for breakfast. They didn't talk much. Robyn tried to make conversation, but he didn't seem very talkative.   
  
Her next class for that morning was Divination with Trelawny. She didn't want to go to that class at all because they wasn't allowed to switch in that class and so she had to sit next to Ron for the rest of the year. She slapped her elastic band under the table so that Jamie wouldn't see. She hated it when he saw her do it. He gets so sad all of a sudden and it made her feel guilty.  
  
The morning bell interrupted her thoughts and Jamie's head popped up from a trance. Whenever he was thinking about something, he looked so sad and distant; as if he was in another world. Robyn grabbed her book bag and mumbled good-bye to Jamie, walking to her first class. She would have to hurry - the bell was a warning to be in class in five minutes. She'd have to run.  
  
As she speed walked out of The Great Hall, she looked back to see if anyone from her Divination class was also hurrying.   
  
Since her head wasn't facing forward, she didn't see what was in front of her. She smacked right into Draco Malfoy, who was walking up the marble staircase from the dungeons.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter," he sneered, his cronies waddling along with him as they began to run to Divination.   
  
She glared at them, anger rushing through her. She suddenly realized she needed to be in Divination in a few minutes, so she charmed her feet to make herself fast and floated her book bag along with her as she sped up the never ending staircases. She whizzed past Draco and his friends who were out of breath. She was up there in less than a minute and was still three minutes early. To her delight, Draco was late.  
  
Robyn squirmed uncomfortably in her chair as Ron was gazing at her instead of the crystal ball. She kept her eyes on the crystal ball, not daring to look up at Ron in case he said something. It didn't work.  
  
"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Ron asked, "Where did that _fire_ go?"  
  
She looked up and winced, kicking herself for doing it. Everytime she looked into his eyes, they put a spell on her(A/N:I'm so cheesy). She wouldn't let him get the better of her this time.  
  
"Weasley, she obviously doesn't want to talk," Laura said.  
  
Robyn looked up and smiled at her but so that Ron couldn't see. Laura always stuck up for her when Ron was trying to get forgivness out of her, and that made her an awesome friend.  
  
"Why did you call me _Weasley_?" he asked.  
  
"Well, let's see," Laura said, looking up, "First, you stabbed my best friend in the back, second, you tricked her into liking you, and third, you hurt her and a guy she obviously liked, so therefore, I now hate you."  
  
He shut up from then on.  
  
After getting a ton of homework from that class, she had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs next. She was looking forward to that class because Jamie had helped her a ton with it. It was the best piece of work she's ever done. She was the first to hand it in and looked very confident and proud of her work, which surprised Professor Sprout.   
  
She got Harry to work at the pot of Dragon snaps(A/N: They're a lot bigger in the magical world and are a lot more deadly) with Ron, since they used to share every plant together. They had to take notes on the Dragon snaps' progress of growing and then water them... it didn't take long for Robyn and Laura to finish that day's assignment, so they began to talk about guys, as usual.  
  
"So, are you going out with Jamie yet?" Laura asked.  
  
Robyn went red, "No. It's really strange actually, because he wasn't talking at all this morning... he didn't even put his arm around me," she said sadly, "And that's like our thing."  
  
"You have a thing and you're STILL not going out?" Laura said in disbelief, "God, one of you need to say something soon or I'll do it for you."  
  
Robyn sighed, "I don't know. I think he's fine being friends."  
  
"Oh _puh_-leeze... I see the way you guys look at each other," Laura smiled, "It reminds me of how me and Draco look at each other."  
  
Robyn stifled a sudden giggle and said, "Oh god, that's terrifying."  
  
"What? Why?" Laura said, mouth open wide in shock.  
  
Robyn laughed, proud of her wittiness, "Oh come on, you guys make me wanna hurl with the way you stare at each other."  
  
Laura glared at her.  
  
When Robyn was about to leave the Greenhouse after the bell rang, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Miss Hansen, I'd like to see you for a second," Professor Sprout said, holding her masterpiece of an essay.  
  
Robyn looked confused and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's your essay," she said, holding it up, "Did you write this?"  
  
"Yes, I did," she said politely, "I got help from my boyfr- my friend and he's in seventh year."  
  
"But this is amazing," she said, flipping through the pages, "Only a few seventh year boys are capable of this."  
  
"Yeah... he's the Head Boy," she said, trying to keep expression from crossing over to dreamy.  
  
"Jamie Prsalla?" she said, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah," she said. She was amused to the fact that even _she_ didn't call him by his real name.  
  
"Oh... well, there was a note attached to it," Sprout said, holding up a letter with what looked like a ton of parchment inside.  
  
Robyn took the letter from Professor Sprout, having the urge to rip it open then and there. The front said Robyn Potter in really fancy letters, recognizable as Jamie's.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, staring at the letter and slowly walking out.  
  
She ripped open the envelope and tossed it aside carelessly. The letter was a full page long.  
  
Dear Robyn,  
  
Hey... how's is going? I know we've only know each other for what? Like six weeks? But I wanted to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you. I liked you at the beginning when Quidditch season started... I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. But know it feels like so much more than just "like." I've tried to tell you this for a month now, but I've just never been able to do it, 'cause I'm afraid you might not feel the same way. Please tell me how you feel tomorrow(A/N: That's Friday the thirteenth, the day she's reading this.)... if you don't like me that way I understand...  
  
Love,  
Jamie.  
  
Robyn's old worries disappeared and were replaced with bigger ones. He was in love with her! That's why he was so quiet that morning... because he thought she had already read it. She felt so guilty and mad at herself... she had to go and see him before the bell rang for her next class.   
  
A/N: Haha I'm so mean for stopping it here! Reviews always make me continue... why not write one? Thanks!


	16. Finally

A/N: Ok, before you read this chapter, please go back and make sure you've read Chapter 15, because I edited it to make it six weeks later, so the letter from Jamie came in mid-February.  
  
"Jamie! Jamie, where are you?" she didn't care who heard her yell through The Great Hall at the Gryffindor table; she had to find Jamie and explain.  
  
Her green eyes scanned frantically up and down her table, but unfortunately, no Head Boy was in sight.  
  
_Maybe he's just in the bathroom_, she told herself, sitting down and picking up a nice, fresh cucumber sandwich.   
  
But for some reason, she couldn't eat. She was worried about Jamie and where he could've gone. She felt so terrible that every second that went by, she thought she could use to talk to him and it made her feel extremely guilty.  
  
The bell suddenly rang and her heart sank into her shoes after thudding in her chest painfully all lunch. Her heart thrashed around so many times, it was a wonder it could still work.  
  
Next block was Charms. Robyn sat with Harry in that class, so Laura had to suffer next to Ron. Unfortunately, Ron and her got paired up by Professor Flitwick. Anger pounded in her veins when Ron smiled at her meekly. The letter she got from Jamie was burning a hole in her jean's pocket. Robyn took out all her frustration and guilt of making Jamie feel the way he did all day on Ron, and so she snapped at him every time he tried to speak, even if it was just some pointers to make her cobra get through the obstacle course that was set up around the classroom.  
  
"Yes!" Robyn said under her breath when the bell rang, being the first one out of the classroom.  
  
She had Astrology next block, which was her favorite class. Ron was a Pisces and Jamie and her were Tauruses. It was bad for two Tauruses to be a match because they'd always butt heads with each other and fight a lot, but were still very affectionate and romantic. They also understood each other well. She never worried about the problems that a Pieces and Taurus couple would have, since she always thought Ron and her were the perfect match. There wasn't many Gryffindors in that class, since they liked adventure: classes like Care of Magical Creatures and more practical things. Most Gryffindors didn't believe in stuff like Astrology. But Parvati and Lavender were there for her to talk to, and they fawned over her since she was a model.  
  
"Hey Robyn!" Lavender squealed. A long, exaggerated gasp came from Parvati.  
  
"I _love_ what you did with, like, your hair!" Parvati commented, playing with it, "It's, like, crimped!"   
  
"Thanks," Robyn mumbled with a small, barely noticeable smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lavender asked in her annoying, high-pitched voice, "Troubles with your lover, James?"  
  
Parvati and her were in a fit of giggles.  
  
"He's not my lover," Robyn replied, forcing herself not to blush because of what she just found out.  
  
That afternoon in the common room, Robyn sat on the couch, thinking of what to say to Jamie when he walked into the common room next. Apparently, he didn't tell his friends about the whole situation, because they walked right by her a few times. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She had no idea why she didn't think of it before. She'd use Harry's map to find out where he was. She jumped up and ran straight to the library to find Harry crouched over a nasty Potions essay.  
  
"You know you have all weekend to finish that," she said, hands on the back of his chair and chin on his right shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hey Robyn," Harry said as she pulled up a chair, "What's up?"  
  
Robyn took a deep breath and told him everything, making it very dramatic just to get extra sympathy, since she loved it when Harry comforted her. It was nice to know he cared... that was why he was the only one who knew about the whole thing.  
  
"So I was wondering if I could use your Marauder's Map to find him," she finished.  
  
Harry quickly ruffled through his robe pockets, pulling out many interesting things: love notes to and from Ginny, pictures of his family and friends, a huge bar of solid chocolate, some quills, muggle and wizarding money, and finally, the famous "Parchmente."  
  
"Thanks _so_ much," she said, grabbing it off the table and pulling out her wand.  
  
When she saw the view of Hogwarts on her Map, it puzzled her.  
  
"This can't be," she said, pointing to Jamie's dot, "This says he's right behind me."  
  
"I am."  
  
Robyn gasped as her head shot up. She slowed turned around in her seat to see Jamie, who looked very solemn.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said, standing up and pulling out the parchment which she's read a million times.  
  
"I read this right when Sprout found it on my essay. I didn't notice it before... I couldn't find you-"  
  
"Shh," Jamie cooed, placing a finger on her lips that sent a little chill down her spine, "It's alright now."  
  
Robyn looked right into Jamie's glistening eyes and still seeing sadness, rejection and a great curiosity.   
  
"I want to know something," Jamie said, "I want you to tell me what I asked for in that letter."  
  
She remembered all of their times they had together. They were her happiest days yet. She couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Jamie... and she felt like she could tell him anything.  
  
"I-I think I love you too," she said quietly, realizing it for the first time.  
  
No one saw the smile on Harry's face.(A/N: Yay, the brother's stamp of approval!)  
  
Jamie suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so that there was only a few inches of space between them. He closed the space and kissed her really hard with all the passion that had been building up. She was blown away by the all the warmth that the one kiss had started to give her and snaked her hands around his neck and played with his hair while they kissed in the library in front of everyone. After quite a while, they stopped and smiled from ear to ear with their foreheads connected.  
  
"What are you doing?" a loud screech came from the front of the library, "No hanky panky in my library!"  
  
It was, of course, Madame Pince. She grabbed both of them by the ear lobes and pulled them out of the library while they moaned in pain.  
  
As soon as they were tossed out into the corridor, they laughed and rubbed their very red ears. They walked back to the common room, arm around each other(A/N: I thought of ending it here, but it's too short that way).  
  
"I guess I can throw this away now," Robyn said, pulling off her elastic band.  
  
She was definitely over Ron by then. Now she knew that there was much better guys out there for her.  
  
"Wait-give it to me," Jamie said and she handed him the band with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Just watch," he said, looking evilly at Draco.  
  
Robyn gasped and attempting to stifle her loud snickers and giggles, but failing miserably.  
  
He set it in a slingshot in his fingers and aimed it for Draco, closing one eye. When he let it go, it flew through the air and hit Draco right on the forehead.  
  
They both fell into fits of laughter and dove into a dent in the wall(A/N: Constructed there, of course). Jamie tried to "shh" her, but laughed as he did so. They did bring the volume down a considerable amount, though.  
  
"_Who was that_?!" the victim yelled angrily.  
  
Jamie peeked around the corner and saw that Draco had disappeared, so they slowly walked back to the common room, talking and laughing about that last event and basically fooling around like old best friends.  
  
When Robyn hopped into bed after receiving a long, enjoyful good-night kiss from Jamie, she realized how wonderful her year would really be. And it was far more better than she imagined at the start, even when she was with Ron. The best part was that Valentine's Day was tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Ok then! Too mushy? Too happy? Too rushed? You tell me. Review!


End file.
